Hide and Seek
by harrys hula girl
Summary: I'M BACK! Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Griffindor gang decide to take a much needed break from studying. They play a little game of hide and seek after hours. Read and find out just how much fun our favorite gang can have playing in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

As Hermione walked slowly around the corner of the corridor, she silently scolded herself.

"This is ridiculous. How did I end up playing this stupid game? I really should be back in the dormitory studying for next week's exams. This is so childish."

She always let herself get talked into these situations. She knew that she spent way too much time studying. This was 7th year and since the war had ended and Voldemort was destroyed by Harry. The wizarding world was starting to return to happier times including Hogwarts. Compared to last year when everyone was always on the edge worrying about Death Eater attacks, this year was the complete opposite. Well, not completely. There was the future to think about. What to do after Hogwarts. Most everyone knew where he or she was headed. Harry and Ron were both interested in being Aurors and Hermione had decided that she was going to work at the Ministry of Magic in muggle relations. It sounded like the best thing for her. She was a muggle after all. Anyways, all the seventh years were getting stressed about it, to say the least. That's why when Lavender suggested this little game, mostly everyone was eager to play.

Flashback

Two hours earlier…

"This is starting to suck. I'm beginning to feel the pressure of an adult. Worrying about if I'm going to have a job and all. Heck, I'm too young."

"You're not too young Ron" Hermione scolded. "You are an adult, so you might as well get used to the idea of having to work everyday."

"She's right." Harry said noticing the look of satisfactions on Hermione's face and the scowl on Ron's as he said it. "Look on the bright side. At least we get paid for all of our work now."

"I guess I can live with that perk. But seriously, this is getting to me though. All this stress can't be good. How about a snack?"

"Ron!" everyone chimed at the same time. You could always count on Ron to think that food was the solution to everything.

"I have an idea" Lavender quipped. "How about a game to take our minds off of things?'

After a round of "Sure, sounds great, and I'm in" from a number of fellow Griffindors, Hermione was the only one who was hesitant.

"What kind of game? I mean we are the oldest here and Ron and I are Head Boy and Girl. We need to remember the example we are setting for the younger ones."

"Awww, come off it 'mione" Ron chided in, "Give up the stuck up princess act for a while and have some fun. We are allowed you know. Come down from the pedestal for a few and join the rest of us commoners for some relief."

"Stuck up princess act?" Hermione gritted through her teeth.

Dumb Ron, really dumb, he thought to himself. He never should have said that. He didn't mean to. He knew she wasn't like that. Hermione had spent her entire time the past seven years helping get him and Harry out of trouble and helping the entire wizarding world against Voldemort. He was just so tired of watching her be so tense and uptight about things. She needed to relax and have a good time once in a while. A good time with him he told himself. Ron had fallen head over heals in love with Hermione Granger three years ago, but never has had the nerve to do anything about it. Time was running out and he knew it. However, the look that Hermione was giving him at the moment made even his love for her want to run and hide.

"I am not a stuck up anything and I am not on some pedestal above the rest of you!" she fumed. "I know how to have fun. Just because I'm also responsible, doesn't mean that I can't have a good time as well!"

"Ok 'mione. Sorry." Ron felt horrible.

"Ah, can we get back to the game you two?" Lavender asked. "As much as we all get so excited to see you to fight once again, I think that the rest of us would much rather be doing something else."

Hermione threw her a glare and sat down on the floor. "Fine"

"What game are you suggesting?" Parvati wondered out loud.

"Hide and seek!"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun."

"I don't get it" Neville sighed

"It's simple. We pick one person to be it and then the rest of us have to hide. The person who is it had to try to find everyone. The first person you find is the next person to be it."

"What's the point?"

"There really is none. It's just for fun."

"What happens if no one finds you?"

"Then you're obviously good at hiding." Lavender remarked.

"Or else no one wants to find you" Dean smirked.

"I don't want to be stuck in some closet for hours." Neville frowned.

"Ok, so if no one had come to find you after an hour lets say, then you can come out of hiding."

"I'm still not sure if I get it, but ok."

"When do we start?' Parvati asked.

"How about in an hour? It should be dark by then."

"We're playing it in the dark? Isn't that dangerous? You could get lost in some of these places! Not to mention the trouble we could get into for being caught in the corridors after hours."

"Who's going to catch us? I mean the Head Boy and Girl are playing with us. If someone else catches you, just be quick on your feet and think of an excuse fast."

"I still don't know" Hermione said hesitantly. She looked around and could see everyone's expressions. They all had that same "we knew she'd back out. Miss goody goody look" on their faces.

"Oh what the hell!' She sighed.

"Alright then. Meet back here lets say… 9:00?"

Everyone got up and decided to do whatever until it was time for the game to begin. At 9:00 the players all met up in the common room. Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Parvarti, Hermione and Ginny all gathered around Lavender at the fireplace.

"A few reminders of the rules. One, no hiding outside. Inside the castle only. Second, if you are the first person caught by the person who is it, then you become it. No hexing or cursing anyone to avoid being caught." This rule was met by groans from the boys (except Neville who breathed a sigh of relief). "If it's been an hour and no one has found you then you can come out of hiding."

"How will we know if someone has been caught or not?"

"I hadn't thought of that," Lavender groaned. " Any ideas?"

"I have an idea." Hermione ran back up to her dorm room and returned after a few minutes. "Everyone take a coin." She stretched out her hand. " When someone has been caught, then your coin will turn yellow. Then you will know to come out."

"Brilliant! Thanks Hermione. Ok, lastly, you can't hide with anyone else."

"Ahh come on! What if you don't want to be alone in the dark?" Seamus asked throwing a wicked glance at Parvati who blushed.

"Well Seamus, if you want to use this opportunity to be alone in the dark with someone else, well then be my guest. What you do in hiding is your own thing."

This could get interesting Harry thought glancing sideways at Ginny. He noticed Ron was looking slyly at Hermione as well.

"Last thing is, who is the first one it? I wrote down everyone's name. They are in the cup here. The person whose name I pick out is up first. Ok…" Lavender said as she swirled her hand in the cup and picked out a slip of parchment, " Hermione!"

End of Flashback

Creeping through the dark, Hermione had spent a frustrating 30 minutes trying to find someone when she suddenly saw movements up ahead. Slowly moving forward she jumped out "Got you!" Hermione yelled.

"Why mudblood, I didn't know you wanted me so much" Draco grinned.

A/N, please R/R. and let me know if you like it so far and want to read more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, these characters are not mine, I just own the story! **

Hermione stopped cold in her tracks as soon as she realized her mistake.

"Malfoy, you idiot! You're such an ass!"

"Hey mudblood! Watch your filthy mouth! You're the one who jumped out at me. Besides, what is our most disgustingly gracious Head Girl doing roaming the castle at this hour? It's not nice to surprise someone like that. You're lucky I saw you coming or else I would have cursed you or something. I still might."

"It really isn't any of your business, but some of us are taking a little break and having a nice game of hide and seek."

"Hide and Seek? You mean to tell me that there are more of you idiots out in the corridors sneaking around? This is what Griffindors consider a stress relief? You lot are pathetic!"

Hermione could feel the anger boiling up inside of her. She didn't want to play this silly game in the first place and now she had run into Draco. Could this get any worse?

"Hey, wait a second. What are you doing in the halls yourself? I mean, you aren't supposed to be here either."

"What I'm doing here is not the question," he snarled.

Draco looked at her standing there in front of him. She had her usual smug look on her face mixed with hatred and loathing that he had come to recognize over the years, but suddenly he realized staring at her just now, that she really wasn't all that bad looking. Her bushy hair had calmed down some and she had filled out in all the right places. She had some curves to her now that accentuated the right parts of her body. It didn't matter if she was a muggle born, she looked hot.

Hermione cringed. She knew by the look on his disgusting face what he was thinking. She wasn't stupid. Hermione knew that she had a nice figure and that most of the boys around the school had finally started to notice. She got the occasional glance every now and then. The one boy she was sure hadn't noticed was the one she wished would. Is he ever going to realize that she could be more than just his friend?

She was jerked back into the present when Malfoy started to advance on her. You have got to be kidding me she thought.

Hermione whipped out her wand and stuck it in Draco's face.

"One more step and I will hex you into oblivion."

"What's wrong? Any girl in this school would love to trade places with you right now. Are you really going to tell me that you have never thought that you would like to have a nice snog with the best kisser in this school…me?

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. Besides when did you consider a non pure blood to be worthy of the great Draco?" she laughed.

"I can over look it this one time. Come on Hermione. We're alone and no one is here. No one will ever know."

"I would." Hermione stated, "And that would be enough! You're sick. I would rather die than have your lips anywhere near mine."

Draco stepped back. He had come to his senses.

"That's right. I've forgotten. You would much rather have that Weasel's lips instead. He's more your style. You wouldn't be able to handle mine."

"You're right. I am more her style."

Both of them turned to see Ron coming up the corridor. They both could see the look of anger on his face as he passed the lit torches lining the walls.

"Speak of the filth. Here comes the weasel now."

Hermione was sensing that this was going to turn into a major row if she didn't stop it before it really got started.

"Ron," Hermione stepped in front of him. "He's not worth a fight. Draco knows that I would never ever be with him. He's just trying to get us angry and make us do something stupid. Don't give him that satisfaction."

"Come on red, show me what you've got!" Draco challenged.

"Ron, please?" Hermione begged. "If you care about me at all, then you will just leave him be."

Ron looked at Hermione, then to Malfoy, then back to Hermione. She was pleading him to stop. He could see it in her eyes. As much as he wanted to throw every curse he knew at Malfoy, he couldn't deny Hermione.

"Fine." Ron gritted through his teeth. "But if you ever approach her again, I will kill you. I assure you of that."

Malfoy smiled. "Whatever weasel. She probably wouldn't have been good anyways." With that he turned and walked the other way.

It took all the strength Hermione had to stop Ron from lunging after Draco. She had never seen Ron this angry before.

"What did you think you were doing with him alone out here?" Ron demanded. "You know what he could have done to you!"

"Oh please Ron, I was handling things fine. Besides, he never would have really touched me."

"Yes he would have. I could see it in his eyes when I was coming down the hall. He really wanted you."

"You were just imagining it. I'm lower than dirt to him. He was just trying to scare me."

"I don't know" Ron said as he looked to make sure that Malfoy was really gone.

"Aren't you supposed to be hiding Ron?" Hermione asked, "I'm it remember? I'm the one who is supposed to find you, not you find me."

"Yeah, well I was hiding. I ran into an empty classroom on the forth floor. I thought I was safe, and then Dean and Lavender came in. I guess they thought it was empty because, before I knew it, they were all over each other." Ron shuddered at the memory of it. "I snuck out before they could realize I was in there. I'm gonna have nightmares about that one."

Hermione laughed. "No wonder Lavender wanted to play this game. It was just an excuse to get him alone with her."

"Yeah, well whatever floats your boat." Ron chuckled.

"Thanks by the way." Hermione said as she looked back to Ron. "It was nice of you to defend me to him, again."

"You're welcome." Ron was shifting his feet uneasily. "I'll never stop defending you to anyone who tries to hurt you. You know that right?"

"I know", Hermione whispered. "I really hope that you never do".

"Ah, Hermione?" Ron took a step closer to her, "There is something I need to tell you…."

Meanwhile somewhere else in the castle…

Neville had been huddled in the broom closet for 40 minutes now. Hermione wasn't that stupid. She must have found someone by now. He kept looking at his coin. It still hadn't glowed yellow yet. Maybe it wasn't working he thought. I'm going to be stuck here by myself for a long time. He wanted some company, but then again, everyone was hiding by themselves. Little did Neville know, everyone else already had company…

A/N Did you like this one? Please R/R! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**The character belong to the great J.K. Rowling…definitely not me!**

In another part of the castle…

This was the opportunity that Ginny had been waiting for. All she had to do was find out where Harry was hiding. She wanted to be alone with him. Whenever they were together, it was always when Ron and Hermione were with them. They had always been "the Golden Trio", but since the end of fifth year, Ginny had joined the group. Now, it was always the four of them. Ginny loved being able to be with Harry so often and have him actually consider her one of his closest friends. Friendship was not all she wanted though. Ginny had always been interested in Harry. My god, who wouldn't be? Harry had grown into one the finest looking guys she knew. He was about 6 ft tall, not as tall as her brother Ron, but still a respectable height. What about those green eyes? A girl could easily get lost in them. Of course there was his smile, absolutely fabulous, and that body! Oh my, quidditch defiantly did him good. But even with all his physical greatness, most importantly, Harry was kind, he was loyal, brave, smart, and completely unaware of how great he actually was. Talk about sexy! Her innocent crush had grown into a full-blown attraction. The bad thing was, Harry had no idea, and quite frankly, Ginny was not going to inform him. She had decided that she was willing to suffer in silence about liking him in exchange for avoiding what she was sure to be an embarrassing moment where Harry would be revolted at the thought of them as more than friends. She was positive about that. Positive that was until two days ago.

Flashback

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were lounging on their usual couches in the common room and of course Ron and Hermione were engaged in one of their usual rows. Ginny wasn't sure what actually started this one, but once again, they were yelling.

"Ron, you are so lazy sometimes. You're behind in everything. If you want to have any kind of future, you are going to have to step it up!"

"Back off Hermione! You're always lecturing me. Can you cool it for even one day?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Harry leaned in and whispered, "I'm bored with this. Wanna take a walk?"

Are you kidding, Ginny thought to herself, I'll go anywhere with you!

"Sure" she whispered back. "They'll never know we left."

Harry and Ginny got up and slipped out of the common room. They walked down to the entrance hall and out the front door onto the grounds.

"I wish they would just snog each other and get it over with." Harry said. "How is it that everyone in this school can see the tension between the two of them and they still refuse to admit it to one another?"

"Sometimes its hard to see what is right in front of you." Ginny commented, "Besides, I think they're both scared."

"Of what?" Harry asked. "They are the best of friends. Nothing could change that. Them getting together would only make their friendship that much better."

"It doesn't matter how good of friends they are. The possibility of telling someone that you have known forever and are great friends with that you like them as more than friends is enough to scare anyone. Rejection is frightening!" Ginny shuddered.

Harry chuckled, " Sounds like you've been thinking a lot about this."

"Well, I guess I have in a way. Admitting your feeling for someone is hard."

"Who do you want to admit your feelings too?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow to her, "I think you're talking more about yourself than Ron and Hermione."

"Maybe I am" Ginny said slyly, " But then again, it doesn't matter for me. The guy I'm thinking of would never want me as anything more than a friend."

Harry spun around and stopped abruptly in front of her. "How do you know? Don't sell yourself short Ginny. You are an amazing girl! Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Really Harry?" Ginny asked apprehensively

"Really." Suddenly they were very close. Harry was only inches from her face. They were both breathing deep now. Harry leaned in tilting his head slightly…

"Hey there you guys are!" yelled Ron. He and Hermione were walking toward the two of them. "What happened to you two? We turned around and suddenly you guys were gone. Why did you run off?"

"Because Ron," Ginny yelled at him, "You're an idiot!" And with that she turned and headed up to the castle with Hermione quickly following.

"What did I do?" Ron asked Harry.

"Just being you, " Harry sighed as he looked at Ginny walking away from him. "Your timing sucks you know." He turned and shoved his hands in his pocket headed toward the lake.

End Flashback

Ginny was sure that if her stupid brother had not interrupted them, Harry would have kissed her. They had been avoiding each other in a way ever since. Maybe there was a chance that Harry could feel more than friendship for her. After Lavender had proposed this little game, Ginny decided that this was the time to corner Harry alone and talk to him. She knew that they were supposed to be hiding by themselves, but this was one time where she was going to break the rules. Harry had bolted as soon as Lavender said go, and Ginny wasn't able to see where he had gone.

"Don't worry" Ginny said to herself as she peered around the dark corner. "You'll find him."

She was on the forth floor and heard some noises coming from a classroom up ahead. She slowly opened the door.

"Uhhhh" she almost vomited. Lavender and Dean were going at in on a desk at the front of the classroom. She quickly shut the door.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have seen in a long time" she shuddered. "But then again, if I have my way, that may just be me and Harry before the night is over."

Meanwhile somewhere else in the castle…

The coin still hadn't changed color. Neville was starting to get cramps in his legs. Come on Hermione, he thought to himself. Find someone already will you! Once again, little did he know, she already had. But unfortunately for Neville, Hermione was not the least bit interested in ending the game just yet.

A/N Thanks for the reviews! I apreciate them. Keep it up and tell me what you like and don't!


	4. Chapter 4

**These great characters are not mine….sadly no…but the story is!**

Somewhere in the castle…

Earlier that evening, Malfoy and Pansy had just finished a round in intense snogging in an empty classroom on the third floor. He had once again left her breathless and begging for more. Draco loved the power that he had over her and every other girl that he had been with. None of them really interested Malfoy; he was just using them to relieve himself. But even now, that was getting boring. He had ended things early with Pansy; he just couldn't stomach the thought of shagging her tonight. She had pouted and stormed off angry.

"You'll be back." Draco called smugly after her.

He fixed his robes and decided to walk the corridors for a while. He wanted to avoid a scene in the common room when he got back. Girls can be so overdramatic at times he thought.

"I've got you!" he heard someone yell at him. It was Granger.

Well, after his little run in with her, Weasley showed up to rescue her once again. He hated that dirt-poor louse. Just because he was friends with stupid Potter, he thought that he was better than Malfoy. Ok, so Potter and his cronies might have saved the world and all from Voldemort. Draco was secretly very happy about that. He was glad he was gone, but still, it just annoyed him even more that Potter had been the one to do it. Potter and Weasel and Granger. He hated them all! Now those stupid gits were out playing their little game. Draco stopped and thought for a moment. This game could actually be fun… maybe some slytherians should join the hunt. Catching those smug Griffindors and toying with them might actually relieve some of his stress. Yes! Hide and Seek would be fun….

Meanwhile back in the corridor…

"Oh umm Hermione?" Ron stammered.

"Yes Ron?"

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about something lately."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, well, actually I've been wanting to tell you something for a few years now actually. Well…I….ohm…"

"Ron. Quit stalling. Just come out and say it." She was started to get annoyed. She was sure that he was going to tell her how he felt about her. It was strange, but she could feel it.

"Well…I think I'm in love with you."

"You think or you are?" she asked hesitantly.

Ron swallowed hard. "I am."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione threw her hands around Ron's neck.

Merlin! She felt good in his arms. Her body was so soft and her hair smelled like roses. Did she have any idea of what she was doing to him? Oh shit! Ron suddenly felt the bulge in his pants get bigger. She'll know now, he thought.

Hermione had been waiting for this moment for so long! She was in Ron's arms. They felt amazing being wrapped around her. His body had filled out and he had grown so much in the past few years. His strong muscular arms now were holding her close to him. Her head was starting to spin. Something hard was pressing on her stomach. What the… oh!

"Sorry about that." Ron said as he stared down. "I can't help it."

"It's ok," Hermione smiled "I'm glad it likes me."

"Oh, it likes you alright. It likes everything about you."

"Ron?" Hermione asked softly

"Yeah?"

"I think that it's my turn to hide now" she whispered as she started to pull Ron into the nearest empty classroom.

"Are you sure you want to be alone with me right now? I mean, you are still it? Shouldn't you be looking for someone to find?"

"I did find someone." Hermione said slyly as she pulled at Ron's robes.

"Those coins of yours will start to turn yellow, and then everyone is going to come out. They may find us, you know?"

"So let them, it's not like this will be a big surprise to them."she chuckled.

"But they could walk in on us! Like I did with Lavender and Dean."

"I don't know... I have the sneaking suspicion that we won't be the only two together tonight. I think everyone is going to be otherwise occupied."

Ron started to think. "Who else would be hooking up? Lavender is already snogging Dean. Maybe Seamus and Parvati? Seamus is a ladies man and Parvati would probably go for that. Neville? No way! That just leaves Harry and Ginny. Wait! Harry and Ginny? Not if I have anything to say about it."

Hermione could see the look on Ron's face as he finally put it together. She smiled..

"Come on Ron. It's not like it would be a bad thing for them. Ginny has liked Harry for a long time and I think that maybe Harry might be seeing Ginny in a new light. He is your best mate and you know that he would take care of her."

"But…she's my little sister!"

"She's not so little anymore Ron."

"I've got to go and find them." Ron started to turn around.

Hermione grabbed his arm. Ron looked back to her.

"You're going to leave me?" Hermione asked batting her eyelashes at him.

Ron was torn. His little sister may well be snogging his best friend at this moment and he wasn't sure if he was ok with that. On the other hand, the girl of his dreams was standing in front of him wanting to snog him. Wait! Was he crazy! Ron scanned Hermione's body from head to toe. And what a body it was! Ginny would be fine. He would check on them later. Right now, he had other things to attend to.

"I'm never leaving you" Ron whispered as he brought Hermione close to him. He closed his mouth onto hers. Her lips were so soft and sweet. Hermione was running her hands through his hair. She gasped slightly as she felt herself being lifted up by Ron's strong arms. He carried her into the dark classroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

Somewhere else in the castle…

Harry was roaming the halls. He still hadn't found a decent place to hide. Not that he was really into this game, but still he had agreed to play. He was on the forth floor. Harry knew there were some empty classrooms around here. He opened the door to one and immediately shut it closed.

The image he just witnessed of Dean and Lavender going at each other would be forever emblazoned in his mind. You just can't forget something that disgusting!

Harry sighed. He wanted to be with someone. He never really had the time to think about being with someone, of getting his own girlfriend, but now since the war was over, it had begun to dawn on him how many females there were in this school and that he wanted one of them for himself. Actually, there was one girl in particular…

Meanwhile back in the closet…

"Dammit!" Neville exhaled. "I can't take this much longer."

A/N Thanks to everyone for their continuing reviews. I look forward to hearing what you have to say. Hope you like the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**These are J.K. Rowlings babies, not mine! Just the story!**

After witnessing Dean and Lavender's little tryst in the classroom, Harry's repulsion soon gave way to a twinge of jealousy. He was tired of being alone. Sure he had some really great friends. The best there was! Ron and Hermione had always been there for him, and would always be there, he knew that. Even the other students at Hogwarts; Neville, Dean, Seamus, Justin, Hannah, Lavender, Luna, Parvati; they all were great! But even with all of them, Harry still couldn't help but feel alone somewhat. He needed someone to be there, not just as his friend, but more. Harry was positive that any day now Ron and Hermione would become the couple that everyone at Hogwarts, no the entire wizarding world, knew that they were destined to become. Harry was happy for them; they deserved to be happy after everything that they had been through in their lives so far, but then Merlin, so did he! There was one friend that Harry had though; one that he had begun thinking of more and more over the past few days…Ginny. Harry had known Ginny for years now. She was his best mate Ron's, little sister. He had spent holidays and summers with her and her family. She helped in the Order and had been there at the final battle when it all ended. Ginny had put her life on the line more than once. Up until a few days ago, Harry had always thought of her as his own little sister and a true friend. Then things changed. They had gone for a walk to get away from another Ron and Hermione argument. After walking for a while, they had begun to talk and suddenly it seemed Harry had finally noticed that Ginny Weasley was definitely not his little sister. In fact she was so far beyond being the young girl he had met years before, and was a beautiful woman instead. Harry had almost kissed her that night, but Ron and come and interrupted things. Ever since that night, Harry couldn't seem to get her off of his mind. He had been trying to talk to her ever since, but whenever an opportunity presented itself, Harry chickened out and walked away. He could face down and destroy Voldemort, but he couldn't bring himself to face Ginny Weasley. How pathetic was he?

Harry had now made he was down to the front entrance. He knew he couldn't go outside, but maybe he could see about the Great Hall? Slowly Harry pushed open the big door. He should have brought the Marauder's Map. Harry had thought about using it, but then decided that would be cheating. Besides, it might be more fun this time if he actually played by the rules, then again, if he would have had the map, he could have avoided the whole Dean and Lavender incident.

Ginny Weasley was quietly descending the stairs when she spotted the door to the Great Hall close slowly.

"I wonder who's in there?" she whispered to herself.

She crept slowly up to the door and stopped. Crossing her finger she closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "If anyone out there loves me, then Harry Potter will be there!"

Elsewhere in the castle…

Malfoy had made his way back to the Slytherin common room. As he entered the room, he could feel Pansy's steely gaze on him.

"Ignore her," he said to himself.

Draco scanned the room until his eyes fell on the two huddled masses sitting by the fireplace.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Get over here now!" he yelled.

Like two trained dogs, the boys came as if their master was calling them.

"What's up Draco?" Goyle asked.

"Potter and his fellow Griffindor filth are out playing a little game of hide and seek. I want to play."

"You want to play with Potter and his friends?" Crabbe asked confused.

"I don't want to play nicely you idiot!" Malfoy snapped as he knocked Crabbe upside the head. "I want to my own fun. I want Potter and his friends to suffer! I want them humiliated! I want their night of harmless fun to turn into a nightmare."

To everyone's shock, Goyle spoke up. "I don't know Draco. Every time we try to get the better of them, we always end up as a slugs with hexes all over us or something like that. I'd rather just keep my current form."

Draco stepped menacingly closer to his fellow housemate. "I didn't ask you what you wanted now did I?" he hissed. "You will help me, or I will hex you myself. And believe me, I will be much worse then they have been."

"Ohh.. Kay..Dra..co." Goyle stammered.

Meanwhile back in the closet…

Neville had been cramped in the broom closet for a while now. He kept staring at his coin waiting for the yellow glow.

"It has to be close to an hour by now. Five more minutes and I'm coming out!"

He suddenly heard footsteps approaching his hiding place. Neville held his breath as the door to the closet slowly opened.

"Parvati, what are you doing here?"…


	6. Chapter 6

Again…they character belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling….the story is mine.

Harry heard the door to the Great Hall open and then softly close. He grabbed his wand and spun around.

"Easy there Harry. You could do some damage with that thing."

Harry shoved his wand back into his pocket.

"Well let's see Ginny. I have had a few people try to sneak up on me in the past you know? It never fails to be prepared."

"I wasn't sneaking up on you Potter." Ginny grinned as she stepped closer to Harry. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be hiding? If this is your idea of being unseen, then you aren't doing that great of a job. I'm surprised Hermione hasn't found you yet."

"Oh really? Well it looks like I'm not the only one bad at hiding. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I saw you come in here and I decided to follow you."

"Hmm, we aren't supposed to be hiding together." Harry said looking at Ginny. The soft light of the torches on the wall illuminated her face ever so slightly making it easier for Harry to see just how beautiful she really was.

"Oh well" Ginny said slyly as she shrugged her shoulders. "Looks like I just broke the rules of the game."

Harry laughed. He had a feeling that Miss Weasley knew exactly what she was doing and he was glad she did. Harry took another step toward her.

"You know, this would be a good time for us to talk."

"About what?" Ginny inquired trying to act like she didn't know where the conversation was going.

Harry caught her. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly where this was going.

"Come on Gin. You know what about. You know as well as I do that if Ron had not interrupted us the other day, our friendship would be on a totally different level right now."

"Ok Harry. I admit that Ron came at a bad time. But what I want to know from you is…" Ginny asked as she reached out and let her fingers trace the muscles on Harry's arm "what exactly you would have done if he hadn't interrupted us."

Harry breathed in deep.

"This."

Harry slid one arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her in as close as he could get her. Placing his other hand on the back of her neck, Harry brought his lips crashing down onto Ginny's. He had had enough of this tension that had been building up between them these past few days. He wanted Ginny and by the way he was kissing her; there left no doubt in Ginny's mind as to how he felt. Ginny felt his tongue tease the bottom of her lip, daring her to open it. She obliged and moaned softly as Harry pushed his tongue heatedly into her mouth. She had wanted this from Harry for a long time, and now that it was finally here, Ginny was going to savor every moment of it.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle…

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were slowly making their way along the dungeon corridors up to the main floor. Draco was tired of Potter and his friends. They thought that they were going to have a nice, friendly game of hide and seek tonight, but he was going to make sure that it was anything but that. Draco knew that Potter, Granger, and Weasley were in on the game, but who else? The golden trio had added a new member as of late, so he was sure Weasel's little sister was somewhere out there too. Add in Longbottom, Finnegan, Thomas; he was positive they wouldn't want to be left out. That made too many boys compared to girls, so those other two Griffindor wenches, Patil and Brown were most likely hiding out there as well. If he found anyone else, then that was just a bonus. Malfoy was tired of always being bested by that house. Sure he was intelligent, cunning, and incredibly handsome. Most people at Hogwarts knew that, but then those high and mighty Griffindors always ended up doing something brave or (yuck) noble, so then people seem to forget about Draco and his qualities. He had grabbed his two henchmen (as everyone liked to refer to them as) and went in search of Potter and his friends. He had a few tricks up his sleeves and was going to need their help. He couldn't wait till he found his first victim….

Back at the broom closet…

"Pa..Pa..Parvati" Neville stammered. "What are you do…doing in here?

Parvati smiled at Neville. He was cute when he was nervous, she thought to herself.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked.

"Ok. Do you want to come in?"

Parvati giggled. "Yes."

Neville held out his hand to help her.

"Thank you Neville. You are always such a gentleman."

Even in the darkness of the broom closet, Parvati could tell that Neville was blushing.

"Ohm so…have you seen Hermione yet? I mean I would have thought she'd have found someone by now."

"You would think so." Parvati said as she closed the closet door behind her.

Neville felt a large lump form in his throat. He had never been alone with a girl like this before. He could feel his hands start to sweat.

"Neville?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind me hiding with you for a while? I was getting lonely being by myself. I thought that maybe I could keep you company while we wait for the game to end."

"Oh…okay." Neville stammered once again. "I don't mind, but why here …with me? Why not go find Lavender? She would probably make better company."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that about now, Lavender already has company, if you know what I mean."

Parvati could tell Neville was blushing again.

"And to answer the other part of you question. I wanted to be with you, Neville." She scooted closed to him and put her hand on his thigh. "I really always have…"

A/N A big Thank You for all the great reviews that you have gave me. I do read them. .Please keep them coming! I hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews I have gotten from everyone. I wrote this story a while ago and just love it, so it makes feel good to know that you are into it as well. Keep the reviews coming (good and bad…I can take it if you don't like it)!

The Characters are J.K.'s, the story is mine.

In a room in the castle…

"Ron, wait" Hermione panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Uhh, Hermione." Ron gasped back. He was just as out of breath as she was. "I've wanted you for so long now. Do we really have to stop?"

Hermione knew exactly how Ron felt. The seemed to have been snogging pretty heavily now for a while. Ron had Hermione perched on the edge of the desk at the front of the classroom. Their robes had been flung carelessly onto the floor and Hermione's shirt was now unbuttoned, reveling her black lace bra underneath. Ron's shirt was strewn on the chair behind the desk. She had been in such a hurry to remove it, that Ron decided to help out and literally tore it off his body scattering buttons on the floor beneath them. A few minutes earlier they had finally declared their love for one another. All of the pent up sexual energy that had been brewing between them both for the past few years, was now finally boiling over. Hermione knew that if she did not stop things now, soon there would be no turning back.

"I want you so much," she struggled to say as Ron was now back to kissing her throat and massaging his hand up and down her thigh. "But this is not how I pictured being with you for the first time."

Ron stopped kissing her neck and looked down into her eyes. "You've actually had fantasies of us being together before?"

"Of course I have Ron. Haven't you?"

"Well obviously, I'm a bloke you know? But I guess I never thought that you would ever have been that naughty in your mind" he smirked.

"Just because I'm intelligent and have a bright mind doesn't mean that I can't have a dirty one as well."

With that admission, Ron groaned with ecstasy and resumed his sweet assault on Hermione's neck.

"I'm serious though Ron," she said as she gently pushed him back from her. "We have to stop! I will not make love to you in a deserted classroom at Hogwarts. You're just going to have to wait a while longer."

"Ahh 'mione! Are you really sure about this?" Ron pleaded.

"Yes. Now lets put ourselves back together. My hour time limit to find someone is almost up. Everyone will be coming out of hiding and I certainly do not want them walking in on us snogging each other like I'm sure everyone has with Lavender and Dean."

Ron knew that there was no changing her mind now. As Hermione buttoned up her shirt, Ron searched for his. He found it on the chair, minus a few buttons.

"Well," he said holding it up. "I don't think it's going to stay shut."

Hermione giggled. With a flick of her wand, all of the lost buttons were now safely back where they belonged. As Ron slipped his arms back into his shirt, Hermione sighed. She certainly loved looking at Ron's naked chest.

"Control yourself," she muttered under her breath.

Ron smiled.

After having checked each other's appearance, they opened the door and stepped out into the torch lit corridor.

"Well, how about finding Harry or Gin?" Ron suggested.

It was Hermione's turn to smile.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that once we find one of them, we'll find the other one there too."

Ron stopped, realizing once again what this meant. He grabbed Hermione's hand and started to run.

"Come on. All I have to say is that he better not be…"

Back in the Main hall…

Malfoy had reached the main hall. He stopped suddenly when he heard someone giggle. It was coming from the Great Hall.

"Harry, do that again" he heard a girl saying.

"Anything for you Gin."

Potter and Weasley's little sister! His first thought was obvious disgust. The picture of those two engaging in any sort of act of indecency was enough to make him want to throw up tonight's dinner. That thought was soon replaced with another. A slow, evil grin started to appear on Draco's face.

"This is perfect," he whispered to Crabbe and Goyle beside him.

"What is?" they asked in unison.

Draco rolled his eyes. He really needed to find some smarter friends. These two were as thick as they come. But wait, that's why there were his friends. Even Malfoy knew that not many people would be hanging out with him if they had half a brain.

"Potter and Ginny Weasley are in the great hall doing Merlin knows what with each other. This is a perfect opportunity to show Potter just how worthless and idiotic he really is. Everyone thinks that he is so special. Well tonight, everyone is going to find out just how "un" special he actually is."

Crabbe and Goyle turned to one another and sighed. They may be dense, but even they knew that when you mixed Draco Malfoy with Harry Potter, it usually meant disaster; not for Potter, but for Malfoy. And when Malfoy was taken down, Crabbe and Goyle were taken down with him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Goyle asked.

Malfoy swung around pointing his want at Goyle's large nose.

"Did you say something?" Draco hissed.

Goyle swallowed hard.

"Nope"

"I didn't think so. Come on!"

Back in the broom closet…

Parvati leaned in close to Neville. She realized he was shaking. Was he really this nervous? She didn't care. Parvati had had her eyes on Neville Longbottom for a while now. This was the perfect opportunity to show him her true feelings. She had followed him around the castle until he decided to hide here. Parvati waited outside the broom closet for a while, before finally getting her nerve up to join his hiding space.

"It's ok Neville." She reassured him. "I promise I won't bite"

Neville was shaking even more now. He was sitting in the dark with one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts and she was coming on to him!

"Don't blow this" he thought to himself.

She moved in even closer. Turning her head slightly to the side, she found Neville's lips…

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!

NOTE: The people in the story aren't mine blah blah blah,( you know the drill)

Back in the entrance hall…

Draco could not believe his luck! Potter and Weasley's little sister were snogging in the Great Hall. As much as the thought was disgusting him, he also knew the shear joy he was going to experience knowing that he was about to hit Potter completely unaware!

"Follow Me," he whispered to his two cronies beside him. "Be prepared to throw whatever hexes you can think of at them."

Draco and his followers crept up the last few steps to the entrance hall and slid against the walls the door of the Great Hall. He carefully opened the door just a crack to look inside.

Ginny was spread out on one of the long house tables, her robes thrown open. Harry had one of her legs propped up, stroking her thighs while planting little kisses all over her neck. The hushed cries of excitement and lust escaping from Ginny's mouth confessed the hunger of the emotions between the two of them.

Draco thought he was going to be sick! Potter and a Weasel! This was not natural!

"What's going on?" Crabbe whispered as he tried to glance around Malfoy. "I can't see anything!"

"Shut up you idiot!" Draco sneered, "Nothing you've never done, I'm sure. But don't worry about that. Just remember to be ready to hex!"

At the same moment…

"All I can say Hermione, is I hope that we find someone soon so this stupid game can end. I personally can think of better things to do with my time."

Hermione stopped to look at the smirk that had spread across Ron's face. She had been thinking the exact same thing. They had been searching for someone to find, but had had no success. Of course, there was always Dean and Lavender back on the fourth floor, but both of them had already been a witness to that horror, so Ron and Hermione had decided to keep searching.

"Get you mind out of the gutter for a few minutes please," Hermione scolded, "There will be plenty of time for those…activities…later."

"Come on…can't you just give up and call the game?"

"Honestly Ron! I'm surprised you would even suggest that! I, Hermione Granger, never give up."

"Don't I know it" Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione glared at him. She slowly closed the gap between them.

"I heard that you know. And if you ever want any more of this" she said as she slowly slid her fingers down the front of Ron's trousers and grabbed him in her hand, "you'll watch what you say from now on."

"Don't worry" Ron gasped, "I'll definitely mind what I say!"

Hermione smiled and continued down the flight of stairs leading to the entrance hall. She stopped abruptly at the top.

"What the…" Ron stuttered. "Why did you…"

Ron was silenced by Hermione's hand clasping over his mouth.

She motioned for him to look towards the Great Hall. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were backed up against the wall. Draco was peering inside a crack in the door.

"What are they looking at?" Ron whispered

"I don't know, but let's find out. Be quiet!"

Both Ron and Hermione reached for their wands. Slowly they crept down the stairs. Ron stopped midway as he heard a giggle coming from the Great Hall. He knew that laugh.

"It can't be…"

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"That laugh…that's Ginny!"

Just then they heard another voice.

"Oh Merlin Ginny. Don't do that"

Hermione gasped. "That's Harry!"

"I'm gonna kill him! Best mate or not!"

"Ron stop!"

"Why?"

"For a lot of reasons, one of which obviously is that fact that Malfoy and his two henchmen are crouching at the door with wands raised. If you want to do any harm to Harry, which you will not, you would have to help him against Malfoy first. If we don't stop them, Harry and Ginny will never know what hit them."

"Fine, but I'm doing this for Gin. Harry I will deal with later."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew Ron was angry now, but that wasn't going to last. He would see that Harry and Ginny being together wasn't a bad idea.

"Come on."

Draco looked back to the two men next to him.

"On the count of three. One…two…three!"

Draco stormed through the doors to the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle right behind them, all three with their wands extended, Malfoy and Crabbe's at Harry and Goyle's at Ginny.

Harry stumbled back from Ginny. She screamed. Harry reached into his robe, fumbling for his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Potter." Draco sneered. "This is priceless. The famous hero, the "I can't do anything wrong" boy so beloved by all wizard kind, caught practically shagging a fellow student on a house table in the Great Hall! How indecent!"

"Cut the sarcasm Malfoy! What do you want?"

"Well Potter, that should be fairly evident don't you think? I want revenge and you're standing there defenseless."

Draco started advancing on Harry.

"Revenge will be mine, Potter"

Draco raised his wand…

Back in the broom closet…

"I've never done this before Parvati."

"Don't worry about it. I mean, it's not like I'm all that experienced either. I've done my fair share of snogging I guess, but I'm not an expert. Just relax Neville. There is nothing to it. I know that you're a little shy and not sure of yourself, but a lack of experience shouldn't make you scared."

A smile spread across Neville's face. He grabbed Parvati by the waist and roughly pulled her closed to him. This caught Parvati totally off guard.

Neville slammed his lips to hers. He parted her lips with his tongue and slipped his hand up to cup her breast. Parvati's head was swirling. She had never been kissed like this before. Neville was doing things with his tongue that she didn't know were possible.

Neville finally broke the kiss. Parvati looked completely thrown. He laughed.

"What was that?" she asked still gasping for breath. "I thought you said you have never done this before?"

"I haven't snogged in the broom closet before, but I never said I haven't kissed anyone. You just assumed that I was a novice. Actually, I've been told by more that a few girl that I am an expert."

"Well then," Parvati said as she wrapped her arms around Neville's neck, "I think I'm in need of your expertise. Care to show me?"

"It would be my pleasure"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

The Character in the story belong to the great j.k. rowling!

Back in the entrance hall…

Hermione and Ron watched as Draco and his two goons busted into the Great Hall.

"Come on Ron. We have to hurry!"

Ron and Hermione sped down the stairs and entered the hall just in time to see Draco raise his wand at a disarmed Harry.

"Accio wand!" Hermione shouted.

Draco's wand flew into Hermione's hand. Ron quickly disarmed Crabbe and Goyle.

"What the…?"

Draco was completely taken by surprise as he turned to see Granger grasp his wand in her hand. Suddenly a look of fear spread across his face.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Not so arrogant without the wand to back you up?" Ron snickered.

Draco turned to Harry. "Well once again it seems like your arse has been saved . One of these days, it's going to be just you and me Potter."

"What about now? You and me Malfoy. Right here, right now. You think you are so great huh? I'm sick of you and your stupid friends there always insulting my friends and I. It's about time we settled this once and for all. No wands, no magic. Man against man. How about it?"

"Just you and me?"

"Yeah. Those two dolts over there have to stay out of it."

"Fine. As long as the mudblood and the two weasels agree to do the same."

Harry looked over to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He could see the look of worry on all of their faces.

"It will be ok guys." Harry reassured them. Glancing back to Malfoy, Harry continued. "I can take the ferret any day."

With a quick flick of his wand, Ron had Crabbe and Goyle tied together.

"What was that for Weasel?" Malfoy sneered.

"Let's just say it's a bit of insurance."

"What about you three?"

"Don't worry about us. We'll stay out of it. We know Harry can kick your arse all by himself. He doesn't need our help for that."

With a quick spell by Hermione, the tables flew to the sides of the hall clearing an area for the two men.

Harry and Draco threw their robes off to the side and turned back to each other.

"So what's your real problem with me Draco?" Harry asked as he and Draco started to circle each other.

"Like you don't know. I' m so sick of this whole fucking world singing your praise. The hero Saint Potter! If they only knew you like I did. You're no saint! You're just a filthy half blood who got lucky!"

"You think I got lucky? You have no idea what it's been like for me." With that Harry advanced on Draco. Raising his fist, Harry swung hard and connected with Draco's jaw.

Draco stumbled back. Wiping his hand along his mouth, Draco caught site of the blood that he was now tasting.

"What, you want my pity now Potter? Think about what it's been like for me. I had an asshole for a father who went ahead and ruined myself and my mother."

Draco swung his fist under and caught Harry in the stomach.

"Harry!" Ginny cried.

"Listen to her squeal Potter. The concern in her voice is nauseating. But then again, you must be used to that because after what I walked in on, if I were the one with her…well I would be sick too."

"You arse!" Harry lunged again at Draco this time connected with his ribs. Harry swung again even harder. The cracking of Draco's ribs ringing through the hall. Draco grabbed his side and fell to the floor. Harry stepped closer and leaned over Draco.

"Ginny Weasley's a lady, and if you ever say anything about her again, I swear on my life, that I will kill you Malfoy. That goes for anything that you say against any of my friends."

Harry turned and picked up his robes off of the floor. Ginny ran over and thru her arms around his neck. Ron glided over to where Malfoy lay on the floor. Draco could see the anger in his eyes. He cried out in pain once again as Ron kicked his stomach.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister again!"

"What should we do with them?" Hermione asked.

"Leave them here. No one is going to care. I have a feeling the professors will look the other way on this one. Besides..." Harry went and leaned over Draco once more, "he's not going to tell anyone what happened. Are you Malfoy?"

Draco saw Harry's eyes burn with fury. He knew better than to mess with Potter any more. Draco slowly shook his head.

"Good. Let's go guys."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron made their way out of the Great Hall. Things were quiet between them. Besides the fact that Harry had just whipped Malfoy's arse, there still was the small fact that Harry and Ginny were just going at each other like dogs in heat only moments before.

Ginny was the first to speak.

"Umm, what were you two doing down here anyway?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"We were looking for someone to find." Hermione stated.

"Together?" Harry asked with his eye brows raised.

"It's a long story mate." Ron replied. "But what about you two. I mean, I know what you were doing."

"Listen Ron," Harry started.

Ron held up his hand and cut him off.

"I don't need any details Harry. Just remember, she's my sister and I will have no problems with kicking your arse if you do anything to hurt her."

"Ron!" Ginny yelled.

"Don't Ron me Ginny. I'm your brother. Besides, if it weren't me to do it, you have five other brothers who would!"

"Ron. I promise. I will never hurt Ginny." Harry smiled and gave her a squeeze. "But now it's my turn to make some threats. Hermione is the closest thing that I have to a sister, so the same goes for you. Hurt Hermione and I will beat your arse like I did Malfoy. Got it?"

Ron chuckled. "Got it mate."

"Enough with all of this." Hermione said. "I guess I should probably make the coins glow now. This game was over a long time ago. I wonder where everyone else is?"

Back in the broom closet…

"Neville…" Parvati was gasping for breath.

Neville's hands were under her skirt and were toying with her knickers. His mouth was planting kisses all along her neck and down her throat.

"Neville. I think that maybe we should stop now. What if someone finds us?"

Neville broke off his kisses for a few moments and looked into Parvati's eyes.

"No one is going to come looking for me until the very last. And no one is ever going to think of me doing...this… so, we're safe for a while. Trust me."

He slipped his hand further into her robes. Parvati groaned. She was definitely not going to argue.

A/N : I can't believe how great you guys have been! Thanks so much for all of your reviews. Keep them coming. I promise the updates are coming as fast as I can! You guys are the best!


	10. Chapter 10

Ron and Harry were still laughing about Malfoy as they climbed the stairs with Hermione and Ginny.

"Ok, that's enough" Hermione interjected. "I think we have all had enough laughs at the expense of that miserable arse."

"I'm never going to forget that." Ron chuckled. "I just wish everyone could have seen that. There are people here that would have paid good money to see him get it like he did. We could have made a fortune! Although I do have to admit Harry, I'm kind of jealous of you. I've wanted to have a go at Malfoy for years too."

"Well I'll tell you Ron. Physically, my body wishes it was you." Harry said as he winced a little from the punch he got, "But mentally, I wouldn't have given up the chance kick his arse for anyone, even you."

Ron laughed again as Ginny and Hermione shot him a disapproving glance, they were glad to see Draco get what he deserved as much as the boys did, but it was over now. Hermione actually felt a little sorry for him. Harry had done a very good job!

"So" Ginny started changing the topic, "Where do you think the others are? We still need to find Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Maybe we should just head to the common room. Everyone should meet back there anyway when they see their coin turn to yellow."

"Oh I forgot to do that!" Hermione gasped. She started to mutter something when Ron stopped her.

"What?"

"Let not end it just yet. We can still try to find them, if you guys want to?

"Sounds good to me." Ginny said.

"Well" Harry started "I have a pretty good idea where Dean and Lavender are."

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all shuttered at the thought. Harry laughed.

"I see that I'm not the only one that walked in on them tonight."

"I almost threw up!" Hermione winced.

"Tell me about it. I don't know if I can ever look at them again. They were doing things, touching, really mental they were."

"Well you know Ron," Ginny smirked, "I should probably thank them actually."

"Why?"

"It was the two of them that inspired me to go look for Harry."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all laughed as the realization of what Ginny had implied finally registered on Ron's face.

"Ginny! That is so not what I need to hear. Too much information for a brother to know! I can accept that you and Harry are…together… but still, I don't want the details. Whatever goes through your mind when it comes to that needs to stay there!"

"Ok, so we know where Dean and Lavender are. And if I'm not mistaken, we would rather they stay where they are for now. So what about the others?"

"Seeing as the rest of us, how shall we put it, "paired up" then maybe the others did to."

"You mean Seamus and Parvati?" Hermione gasped. She was shocked, well…not really.

"Who did you think I meant?" Ron asked. "Parvati and Neville?"

They all laughed.

"Sure I can see that one" Harry joked. "Can you imagine it? Holed up together in a closet somewhere."

"Yeah" Ginny smiled, "Neville putting on the charm and making a move!"

"Parvati would have to be the aggressor between those two."

"Seriously," Hermione commented, "that's about as likely as Malfoy and Ron snogging each other."

"Hey!"

They all laughed once again.

Little did they know.

Back in the closet…

Neville had Parvati breathing heavily. He smiled. He loved the fact that he had taken her completely by surprise with his "talents". When this night started, he truly had expected to just play a game. He hated these things, most of the time because he was never really good at them. But he like hanging out with his friends and joined in for the fun. Having Parvati visit him was a bonus! The game was getting boring until she showed up. Neville had no idea that Parvati even saw him as anything other than just Neville. He liked it that way actually. He had an image here at Hogwarts with his friends. The shy, quiet, somewhat clumsy man of the group. And truthfully he was those things. But last year, during a holiday with his Gran, Neville had met a nice girl who was the granddaughter of his Gran's friend. Let's just say that she taught Neville a few things, and apparently from what her friends told him, he was a good learner. Over the past year, Neville had become an excellent teacher as well. He kept it a secret, only seeing girls outside of school. But tonight when she had come to him, he couldn't resist himself.

The secret was out, and from the way things were going, Neville couldn't be happier about that!

A/N: Sorry about how short this one is, but hopefully the fact that I updated it again so soon helps to make up for that. Anyway…THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS AND COMMENTS! You guys are great! Keep writing them, they are very encouraging and keep me writing! Some of your reviews are absolutely hilarious! ( Big Hello to the group from the library)


	11. Chapter 11

**THEY BELONG TO J.K. – THE STORY (AND HUMOR) ARE MINE.**

It was late…really late. The game wasn't supposed to last this long. It was intended to be a fun little way to let loose and have a good time. For most of the people playing, they had definitely loosened up and most of them were having a VERY good time.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were giggling to themselves about the Malfoy incident. This was a memory that they would treasure forever. As much as they wanted to continue the fun, they knew that it was late and they should probably go find everyone else. They had just been talking about Neville.

Neville was a good friend of theirs, a little shy and clumsy at times, but a loyal, brave, and trusted friend. As much as he had changed over the years, to the majority of them, Neville would always be that same shy kid from first year. The group were currently having a discussion about the absurd notion of Neville and Parvati Patil engaging in, let's just say, some compromising situations.

"I just can't see it." Ron said shaking his head, "Neville getting a little female action. I mean he wouldn't know what to do with himself

"Oh and like you're so experienced Ron?" Ginny smirked at her brother. "I'll bet anything that Hermione was the one showing you how to handle the "female action,"

Ron sent Harry and evil stare as he laughed.

"Sorry" Harry muttered.

"Well not that I like to kiss and tell Ginny," Hermione grinned. "But your brother here didn't need any of my help. He did just fine on his own. No complaints from me."

"Ewwww, I don't need to know!"

"Ok, ok. We need to find the others." Harry said as he looked around the corridors. "We are out way beyond curfew. I know you two are Head Boy and Girl, but if Snape caught us, we're never even gonna see graduation."

"You're right Harry. Well we know where Dean and Lavender are. As much as none of us want to, why don't we go and get them. They probably need to come up for air anyway."

The group made their way up to the fourth floor. They stopped in front of a door to what used to be (until Dean and Lavender claimed it) an empty classroom.

"Go on mate." Ron said motioning to Harry.

"Why me? I've had enough nightmares in my time. "You do it."

"Hell no! Ginny what about you?"

"You're not gonna pull rank on me this time big brother. Make Hermione do it. She's the ones who's it."

"Ginny has a point love."

"Oh fine!" Hermione sighed as she slowly turned the handle on the door.

The all too familiar grunts and moans of the two Gryffindors on the desk made Hermione's stomach turn.

"This is so not fair to make me do this" she hissed as she looked back to the others who all were smirking at her.

Hermione cleared her throat. They didn't hear her. She did it again, louder this time. Still the moans continued.

"Dean and Lavender!" Hermione shouted. "Would you stop already?"

Lavender squealed. "Merlin! Hermione!"

"Shit" Dean swore as he fell of the desk and landed hard on his arse.

"What are you doing Hermione! Didn't you ever hear of knocking?"

"Well it wouldn't have done much good Lav. I tried being discreet, but you guys were just ignoring me. Besides, everyone has already walked in on you tonight. You two were too busy going at each other to notice."

"Well we've stopped now. Can you give us some privacy for a moment?"

"Fine, you have two minutes and if I hear anymore…outbursts of sorts…I'm sending in Ron!"

A few moments later, Lavender and Dean emerged to see four of their fellow classmates leaning up against the stone wall of the corridor.

"You didn't tell me you brought the whole house" Lavender quipped.

Dean walked over to Harry and Ron.

"Have fun?" Ron asked

"Oh yeah." Dean whispered as he quickly high fived Harry.

"You guys are pathetic!" Ginny threw at them.

Dean just ignored her as he walked back over to Lavender and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Game's over I guess?" Dean asked.

"Yup" Ron responded, "and let me tell ya Dean, you missed the greatest thing you'll ever see in your life!"

"What happened?"

Lavender and Dean's eyes grew wide as the group recounted the night's events. After telling them the parts involving Malfoy, the two of them were holding their sides from laughing so hard.

"I can't believe I missed that!" Dean said in between fits of laughter.

"Oh he so got what he deserved! " Lavender added in.

"Alright" Hermione said. "We still need to fine Seamus, Parvati, and Neville."

"You still haven't found them yet?" Dean asked.

"Do you see them with us?" Ginny said.

"Smart ass."

Ginny grinned, "Thank you."

"I just assumed they were back waiting in the common room. Any ideas?"

Harry chuckled.

"We were talking about that before we came to get you actually. We were laughing thinking about how funny it would be if Neville was somewhere snogging with Parvati."

Dean started laughing again.

"That's a good one! Neville and Parvati! That's almost as likely as…"

"Ron snogging Malfoy? Yeah we already thought of that one." Hermione giggled.

"Ok, enough with that analogy." Ron interrupted. "That's just gross!"

They all laughed again. Ginny however noticed Lavender wasn't laughing.

"Don't you think that's funny Lav?" Ginny asked. "Picture it Neville and Parvati!"

"Well…umm…"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It may not be as funny as you think."

"What are you on about Lavender?" Dean gave her a quizzical look.

"Oh alright. I promised her I wouldn't tell, but this secret is killing me. I have let it out."

Dean, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny gathered in closer.

"Parvati has a crush on Neville!" she whispered.

"What!" Ron was shaking his head. "You're joking right?"

"No. She has for a while now. Actually that's the whole reason I suggested this game in the first place. We got together earlier and were trying to come up with a way that we could get them alone with each other. This game sounded like the perfect opportunity. Since you still haven't found either of them, maybe it worked!"

"Parvati and Neville?"

"Are you sure she meant Neville Longbottom?"

Hermione slapped Ron on the arm.

"What? I mean Neville is a good bloke and all, but I guess I never pictured him with a girl, especially one that looks like Parvati. She could have her pick of a lot of guys, didn't think that Neville was at the top of her list."

"Different girls have different tastes Ron."

"Yeah Ron, take Hermione for instance. Who thought she would actually pick your sorry arse."

Everyone laughed.

"Nice one Harry. You know if I didn't love my sister so much, I just might have to hurt you for that one, but since I'm more afraid of what she would do to me, I'll let that comment slide."

They all laughed again.

"Your fear is well placed oh brother of mine."

"Moving on," Hermione said. "Neville and Parvati?"

"This is something I am going to have to see to believe." Dean said. "Let's find Neville and see if our Miss Patil has made her move or not."

**A/N : Thanks again for all the words you gave me. You guys are great. Keep it up!**


	12. Chapter 12

Back in the broom closet, Parvati and Neville were both panting and out of breathe. Having taken off most of their clothing by now, Parvati could feel the sweat dripping from Neville's face fall against her bare chest. They were beginning to stick together. Parvati had snogged a few other boys before, but nothing like this. Neville was touching and caressing places on her body that even she didn't know existed, his hands and lips roaming every inch of her. She moaned loudly and called out his name.

"Neville! Oh Merlin keep it up!"

Neville had her pinned up against the door of the closet. He continued his permitted assault of her frame. He leaned in once more to kiss her neck when…

Crash…Thump…

"What the…"

"Bloody Hell!"

The door of the broom closet had busted open and they had crashed onto the floor of the classroom. Staring up from the floor, the sweaty, barely clothed pair of Griffyndor's gazed into the shocked, terrified, and truly disgusted faces of their fellow classmates.

Moments before

The growing group of friends/players comprised of Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and Dean were winding their way around the corridors of Hogwarts searching for two of their missing friends.

"Are you sure they're together?" Ginny asked.

"I'm almost positive they are." Lavender commented back. "Parvati has been waiting for an opportunity like this. She had to have gotten to him."

"I'm just trying to imagine Neville actually being "physical" with a girl in a "non platonic way" you know what I mean?"

"Come off it Ron" Harry said "I for one am glad to think that Neville may at this very moment finally be discovering the joys that the opposite sex has to offer."

"Here! Here!" Dean cried.

Ginny slapped his arm. "You guys are all the same you know? Always thinking about satisfying yourselves."

"Gin! Please! Don't talk like that. I don't need to hear that coming from you!" Ron cringed.

Everyone laughed.

"You girls talk as if you don't think about the same things. The only difference is we talk about out loud with other guys. Girls just try to be sneaky and write it in the diaries where they can hide their fantasies. Girls are closet freaks; guys are out in the open!"

"You're so full of it Dean." Lavender quipped. "Girls aren't sneaky, we're reserved about it."

"You are too sneaky!" Ron countered. "Why do you think we played this game! Just because Parvati wasn't opened enough with her feelings about ole' Neville, she had to be sneaky and find another way to go about it. All you girls do that."

"We may have to resort to "less than honest" means at time." Hermione answered him. "but that's only due to the fact that the male species has the distinct reputation of being so idiotic when it comes to their feelings that we have to do whatever is necessary."

"You always think that you're right about things. All girls do!"

"I don't think I'm right Ronald. I know I am."

Hermione leaned up and kissed him on the lips to shut him up from saying anything more. The other two couples laughed again at their red headed friend.

Ginny stopped.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?' Harry asked.

"I don't know. It sounded sort of like a muffled moan or something. Quiet. Maybe we can hear it again."

The group held their breath. It was completely silent.

"Neville!"

"There. I knew I heard something!"

"Did I just hear what I thought I did?" Ron asked.

"If you mean that moaning of our dear roommates name by a distinctly familiar female voice, then yes you did." Dean answered.

"All right Neville!" Harry whispered

"All right Parvati!" Lavender smirked.

Hermione motioned to the classroom on their left.

"It's coming from in there. Should we check it out?"

"I don't know. The idea of finding Neville and Parvati doing Merlin knows what beyond that door isn't going to sit well with my stomach." Ron said holding his middle.

"It's not like any of us really want to see that Ron," Hermione scolded.

"Speak for yourself!" Both Harry and Dean answered at the same time.

"Oh you two!" Ginny swatted Harry on his arm while Lavender did the same to Dean.

"Let's just get this over with."

Hermione slowly opened the door to the classroom with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, and Lavender close behind. Keeping her eyes tightly shut, she called out "Parvati, Neville? Are you guys in here?"

No one answered. She opened her eyes to find the classroom empty. She opened the door all the way.

"Where are they?" Harry asked. "I know we heard them."

Just then, another moan was heard.

"Neville! Oh Merlin keep it up!"

"Sounds like a personal problem to me" Harry joked.

Ginny glared at him.

"It's coming from the closet!" Dean snickered pointing at another door on the side.

"Ouch! It's got to be cramped in there!" Ron cringed.

"Someone should really tell them we're here." Hermione said.

"You do it 'mione" Ron said as he nudged her forward.

"No way! You made me do it once already tonight with Dean and Lavender. I'm not doing that twice!"

Lavender blushed while Dean smiled proudly.

"Ok Lavender. You do it. This game was your idea in the first place." Ginny reasoned.

Lavender sighed.

"Alright!"

Lavender took a step closer to the door of the closet when she jumped back as Neville and Parvati came crashing out the door onto the floor.

"What the…?" Parvati stammered

"Bloody Hell!" Neville winced.

Neville and Parvati looked up to see the looks on the faces of their friends. Dean started laughing. Ron looked as if he was going to throw up. Ginny had her hands over her mouth in shock and disbelief. Harry was just standing there with a dumb look on his face, Lavender was pointing at them speechless, and Hermione was glaring at them like a mum who had just found her own daughter in the arms of her boyfriend.

Lavender finally found her voice.

"Parvati Patil! Put some clothes on!" Her hands immediately found Deans eyes and covered them. Ginny and Hermione followed her lead.

"No fair!" Dean shouted "You guys can still see!"

"Shut up!" Lavender yelled at him.

Parvati quickly darted around the back of Neville, who thankfully still at least had his boxers on.

"What are you two doing!" Hermione demanded.

"We can explain….."

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they keep coming (which I don't mind). I hope I made you laugh a little with this one!

Please Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **First of all I have to say that the reviews I have gotten are some of the best. They are so funny and I am grateful that you guys are coming back for every chapter. I reread the story (including this chapter) today, and I have to admit, I laughed too! I am proud of this story, so tell everyone about it. So here is ch 13, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it….Oh and for those of you who are wondering where Seamus is…well don't worry, he hasn't been forgotten. **

"I can't see anything!" Dean yelled as he tried to pull Lavender's hands from around his eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" She hissed as her hands stayed firmly in place.

"We can explain this really." Parvati squeaked from behind Neville's back.

"I don't want to know!" Ron whined as he tried to keep Hermione's hands on his face to keep him from seeing what was in front of him.

"Ok everyone!" Hermione yelled as she finally freed her hands from Ron's grip. "We can discuss this once Neville and Parvati have…" she looked at them and shuddered, "made themselves, and us, a bit more comfortable."

"I think they are comfortable enough" Harry smirked trying not to laugh hysterically.

"I meant once they got themselves DRESSED! You men are all the same! I swear!"

"We'll be right outside this door. You have ONE minute to make yourselves decent!" Lavender said as she dropped her hands to prop them on her hips.

"Alright! I can see!" Dean said as Lavender's hands disappeared.

"Dean!"

"Get out already!" Parvati yelled.

The others in the group left the room. Throwing on their clothes (at least enough to cover themselves anyway), they opened the door and let the others back in again.

"So," Lavender started, "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"You're one to talk Lav" Parvati stated, her voice showing a hint of annoyance, "I walked in on you and Dean a while ago and I certainly got an eye full!"

"Is there anyone who DIDN'T walk in on us?" Dean asked

"Shut up Dean!" all the girls yelled in unison.

"Hey, what are you yelling at me for?"

"Come to think of it…" Harry interjected "why are you even upset at Neville and Parvati? It seems every one of us had our own bit of fun tonight."

"Wait." Neville finally spoke. "You mean the reason why I sat in that closet by myself for so long was because Hermione was busy snogging Ron instead of playing the game?"

"Yep" Harry said

Hermione shot him a glare. Ron was standing there with his eyes shut.

"Ron. What are you doing?" Harry asked

"I'm trying to a keep myself from going insane. I figure if I keep my eyes closed I won't have to face the fact that we just witnessed Neville in his skivvies with a girl in maybe even less."

"Oy! Grow up Ron!" Ginny snapped as she slapped him upside his head.

Ron finally opened his eyes and stared angrily at his sister.

"What we were doing is none of your business Neville, but I can assure you that Ron and I did nothing even close to what you apparently have."

"Hermione!" Ron howled.

"Too bad for you mate" Dean snickered

"Yeah" Harry managed to say as he was currently trying to control his laughing, "some of us just don't have what it takes to keep the ladies interested."

"I have what it takes!" Ron said defensively as he stood straighter. "I'm just more of a gentleman than you too horny blokes!"

"Sure…a gentleman…right…"

"Shut it Dean!" the girls yelled again.

"Back to you two" Ginny demanded "what is going on?"

"I don't know what h..h..happened" Neville stammered. "I was just hiding there and waiting for Hermione to find someone, when Parvti comes in and throws herself on me. I didn't know what to do!"

"You Arse!" Parvati yelled. "Don't stand there trying to do the innocent and dumb act!"

"What act?" Ron inquired.

"There's no act." Neville stammered again.

"You are not going to blame this one me; make me out to be some evil seductress who took advantage of you."

"What are you talking about Parvati?" Harry asked "You really want us to believe that Neville here was the aggressor? Yeah right! We already know that you have a thing for him and this game was just an excuse for you to be alone with him."

"Lavender!"

Neville shot her a questioning look. All this had been for him?

"Oh come on Parvati. They were bound to find out anyway. After the scene that just unfolded before us, you know you can't deny it."

Parvati sighed.

"I'm not going to deny it. I do fancy Neville. But you guys have no idea what happened in there." She started to blush.

"Ahh Parvati?" Neville said looking at her.

"What happened?" Dean asked, his interest sparked further, "I get the feeling that Neville here is not telling us something?"

Neville went red.

"I'll tell you." Parvati started "I admit that this game was just the excuse I needed to try to get Neville alone. But…"

She paused and looked at the others around her. They were all hanging on her every word. Neville however was shooting her a look begging her not to continue. She was going to ruin his reputation. Parvati sensed his apprehension.

"Sorry Neville," she smiled at him, "but you're too good to keep secret."

"What are you talking about? This is killing me!" Dean wailed.

"But when I got in there and tried to put the moves on him, he surprised me. It seems that all of you boys have seriously underestimated him. Neville needed no seducing from me. On the contrary, he took control of the situation and…" she paused smiling at the feeling it gave her… "Well…just let me say that the boys of Gryffindor should be taking lessons from our dear Neville."

Everyone was in shock, once again.

"Seriously?" Lavender asked

"Very." Parvati nodded.

"You have got to be kidding me. Neville's some super sex god or something? You actually want us to believe that he knows what to do with a girl alone? That's too much!" Dean roared with laughter.

"I am still here you know!" Neville reminded them. Reputation be damned! He was not going to stand there and be ridiculed any longer.

"Sorry mate." Harry was barley able to speak. He and Ron were too busy snickering along with Dean. "But come on, Dean is right. It can't be true."

"Oh yeah? Is it that unfathomable?" Neville was getting mad. "See, this is why I never said anything. Why I never participate in your conversations about your little escapades that you talk about in our room. I knew you would laugh. None of you would ever believe me if I told you that I'm pretty sure that I've had more experience with making girls go weak in the knees than all of you put together!"

This made the guys laugh even harder.

"Oh come on Neville." Ron smirked, "You make girls go weak in the knees? You want us to buy that? Once again, as we have heard already said tonight, I have to see it to believe it!"

"Fine then!"

Neville turned to Hermione. In one swift movement he pulled her forcefully into him. Slipping his hand behind her neck, Neville brought his lips down onto Hermione's. Everyone, including Ron, was so shocked that the room went silent. Neville's soft lips teased at Hermione's until she opened her mouth to receive his tongue. Hermione didn't know what hit her, only that this was the best kiss she's had in her life! She felt her knees start to give out. The silence of the room was broken by a soft moan escaping from her mouth. Merlin she had never felt like this.

Neville pulled back and smiled. Hermione was still standing, although barley, with her eyes closed and a look of delicious dizziness on her face.

"Oh Merlin Neville!" She whispered.

"Now do you believe me?" Parvati said with a look of "I told you so" on her face.

Ron finally came to his senses. He lunged for Neville who barley escaped had it not been for Dean and Harry holding Ron back.

"You…!"

"Well that's what you get for laughing and doubting me! Now you can just ask your girlfriend if I was exaggerating or not."

Hermione was still standing there with a glazed look on her face. She suddenly had a new attitude and appreciation for Neville Longbottom.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked

"Huh?" she said snapping out of it.

"Well, was he exaggerating?" Lavender wanted to know, although somehow by the expression on Hermione's face, she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Merlin. I don't know how you did it, "she eyed Neville up and down, "but could you please teach that trick with your tongue to Ron? "

Ron was too shocked once again to speak, so was Dean and Harry for that matter. Neville smiled.

"Sorry, mione." he said as he flirtatiously caressed her cheek, "but some things you just can't teach. Either you got it…" he shot the other boys a look "or you don't. But if you want it again, you always know where to find me."

Hermione blushed.

"Let me at him!" Ron roared…..

**So what did you think? To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Story is mine, not the characters…..**

**Once again, I was left laughing along with some of the reviews that I got. You guys are great! (I feel honored that I'm the reason some of you got kicked out of computer class because you guys were laughing so hard). This story has a few more chapters left, and I promise to keep the updates coming. **

"Let me go!" Ron yelled as he struggled to break free of Dean and Harry who were holding him back.

"Calm down Ron!" Harry said as he tried to control his best mate.

"Calm down? How calm do you think you would be if he had done that to Ginny!"

"Good point mate. Maybe we should let him go." Harry smirked.

Harry saw the look of momentary horror on Neville's face.

"I was only joking Neville. I wouldn't sick on Ron on even my worst enemy in this state."

"Thanks Harry."

Ron glared at Harry again.

"Don't worry Ron." Neville assured him. "I'm not into Hermione like that. I was just proving my point that you don't always have to assume that I'm "shy ole' Neville". There's more to me than that."

"I can certainly vouch for that!" Parvati smiled.

"Parvati!" Lavender exclaimed.

"What? I'm only saying that I know for a fact that Neville is not some shy, unintelligent bloke on this matter. He's very sure of himself, and quite honestly, has every right to be."

"Thanks Parvati."

"Any time Neville, any time."

"I'll remember that."

"Alright you two!" Ginny interrupted. "As much as I'm sure we all really want to know about Neville's, umm, talents, we still have the current situation to deal with."

"She's right Ron." Hermione had finally snapped out of her temporary state of shock and bliss.

"But Hermione," Ron whined "He kissed you! And I don't mean some friendly peck! He really kissed you!"

"I know Ronald! But honestly, that doesn't give you the right to threaten his life!"

"Ahh come on 'mione! Just one punch?"

"NO!"

"Fine" Harry and Dean finally let go of him. Ron took a menacing step toward Neville. "But if you ever do that to Hermione again, I will not be held responsible for my actions. Understand?"

"Understood mate." Neville smiled.

"I'm still in shock Neville." Dean said as he shook his head, "I mean, from the look on Parvati and Hermione's faces, you know a few tricks that please the ladies, but when did this happen?"

"Let's just say I had a few lessons over the summer holidays."

"I'd like to meet your teacher mate. Do you think she would take another "student" ?"

"Sorry Dean. I'm not telling."

"Come on Neville," Harry pleaded, "share the knowledge."

"Knowledge is power Harry, and this is one power that I don't intent to share with "The boy-who-lived" or anyone other male for that matter."

"Spoil sport!" Harry chided.

Ginny walked to Harry and kissed his lips.

"Don't worry Harry. I know from hands on experience that you my dear, need no extra tutoring in any subject dealing with the female form."

Harry blushed and Ron cringed.

"Ginny! I told you how many times tonight that I don't need to hear that!"

Everyone laughed.

"So anyway Neville" Dean asked as he turned his attention back to his roommate, "how long have you two been in there? Here we were worried about you and thinking you were all by your lonesome, and come to find out, you're getting as much action as the rest of us!"

"I don't think anyone was getting as much as you and Lavender were tonight." Harry smirked. "It took the rest of us a while to get going, but you two were going at it from the minute the game started."

"Harry!" Lavender scolded.

"What? Am I wrong?"

"NO!" yelled Ginny, Ron, Parvati, Neville, and Hermione all at one.

"See!"

"Ok, well whatever. We aren't discussing Dean and I, we're talking about Neville and Parvati here."

"I think we're done talking about Neville and me." Parvati started.

"We've only just started." Ginny interrupted, "You see, Dean and Lavender, well they're always snogging someone…"

"Hey I resent that Ginny!" Lavender quipped.

"Whatever. Back to what I was saying. Where was I? Yeah, Dean and Lavender it was expected, and Ron and Hermione, well we all have to say…"

"IT'ABOUT TIME!" yelled Harry, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, Dean, and Lavender.

"Hey! We weren't that bad!" Hermione said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yeah you were" Harry responded. "The rest of us were going insane waiting for you two to figure it out and actually admit it to each other."

"Gee it's nice to know you all were so interested." Ron laughed.

"To finish what I was saying," Ginny said annoyingly, "people probably even expected Harry and I to get together sometime. We've been dancing around each other too."

A round of "yeah we thought so" was heard after that comment.

"But" Ginny said to Parvati, "I'm fairly confident when I say that finding you and Neville together, aside from Lavender, no one expected. What's up with that?"

"Yeah," Neville asked looking at Parvati "that's what I'd like to know. Not that I'm complaining of course, but I never thought that you would be interested in me in the least."

"Why not Neville?" Parvati asked. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. There's quite a lot that's right about you actually. You're smart, you're so nice to everyone, you're brave, and frankly, you've gotten really hot in the past year."

"Really?" Neville was surprised.

"Yeah!" Hermione answered.

"Hermione! You think that Neville is hot?" Ron asked.

"Calm down Ron. Yes, he is rather handsome, but you know that I only have eyes for you."

Hermione kissed him roughly on the lips. It was Ron's turn to blush.

Everyone laughed at him again.

"As I was saying Neville. There is a lot of things to like about you, and well, I guess I just fell for you. I made the first move because I thought if I didn't do something about it you wouldn't. How was I to know that you were some closet Romeo?"

"I didn't go after anyone here at Hogwarts because I've been plain old Neville to everyone for so long, why bother to change everyone's perceptions now? I was content with being the closet Romeo."

"Well mate," Harry said, "Looks like you came out of the closet!"

Everyone, including Neville, laughed at Harry's comment.

"I may have come out of the closet," Neville laughed, "but just so everyone knows, I only prefer the feminine body."

"Too bad for Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

Laughter filled the room once again as the image of Malfoy going after Neville went through everyone's mind.

"But seriously Parvati," Neville said as his took her hands "I really did enjoy myself with you. If this is something you want us to try, then I'm in."

"Ok," Parvati said. "Let's give us a try."

Neville leaned in and kissed her.

"Ahhh.." the rest of the girls sighed.

"All right! Enough of that." Ron shouted. "Now that all of us have been found, let's head back."

"We're all not here mate."

"Who's missing Dean?"

"Seamus."

"Yeah," Lavender remembered, "I had forgotten."

"So where do you think he's at?" Ginny wondered.

"I think the question to ask is _who_ is he with?" Hermione countered.

"There's no one left. I mean he's the only other player besides us." Harry added.

"Well he's here somewhere. Let's go find him and see for ourselves."

And with that question burning in their minds, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Lavender, Neville, and Parvati left the room and went in seek of the last player in the game.

**I hope you like this one…I know…another cliffhanger…but come on, they're fun! Let me know what you think about this one!**


	15. Chapter 15

"So where do we start looking?" Dean asked the group.

"I'm not sure. I've already looked in so many places before I found Ron and never saw him." Hermione responded "I'm not sure where he is."

"Maybe if we split up, we would find him faster." Lavender suggested.

"No way!" Ron shouted. "I don't want to miss the chance of getting to see what possible humiliating situation Seamus is in. It wouldn't be fair!"

"He's right!" Dean butted in "Lavender and I got caught, so did Neville and Parvati! Seamus gets the honor too!"

"Don't forget about Ginny and I" Harry chimed in. "Our little make out session got interrupted as well."

"Come to think of it," Ginny pondered. "The only couple who haven't gotten to be ogled at is Hermione and Ron!"

"And your point is?" Ron questioned

"The point my dear brother, is that it seems that all of us have been caught is a rather embarrassing position tonight except you and our Head girl here. Talk about things not being fair! How come you two got to avoid that?"

"Because Ginny, I'm not stupid enough to get caught!"

"Hey" Dean yelled.

"I resent that Ron" Parvati hissed.

"Watch who you're calling stupid, you big git!" Neville growled.

"Watch it Neville" Ron glared.

"Oh stop it everyone." Hermione interrupted. She knew this could get out of hand. "What I'm sure Ron meant to say was that no one was looking for us, so therefore no one caught us. I was the seeker remember? "

"It's still not fair Hermione. The rest of us got to be humiliated in front of everyone else, so why not you two?"

"Actually if you think about it Lavender, they have." Harry said.

"How do you figure that?"

"That's what I'd like to know mate." Ron asked

"Look at it this way. Ron and Hermione have been dancing around the subject of them fancying each other for years. And how many times have they embarrassed and humiliated themselves in front of us about it? If you count in all the rows and bumbling comments, stupid looks of love and confusion, then I'd say they got us all beat!"

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

Ginny burst out laughing, so did Lavender and Parvati.

"Harry has got a point guys." Dean snickered.

"We weren't that bad Harry." Ron mumbled.

"Some of the looks you guys had, they're priceless." Neville added.

"Good thing Collin Creevy has that camera of his. I'm sure he's caught loads of them. I could get him to show you some to prove it." Ginny suggested between laughs.

"Sod off Ginny." Ron responded.

"This is getting us nowhere." Hermione interjected trying to change the subject. "We still don't know where Seamus is."

"Come on boys. You room with him. Do you have any clue where to look?" Lavender asked.

"Ok, if I were Seamus and I wanted to hide, where would I go?...lets think."

"Let's try the kitchens. He's always hungry." Ron suggested.

"No Ron, that would be you, not Seamus." Harry joked.

"What about the greenhouses?" Neville asked.

"No, we weren't supposed to go outside remember?" Ginny corrected him.

"He has to be here somewhere. He didn't just disappear."

"What about the dungeons?"

"The dungeons? Even I'm not stupid enough to go hiding down there at night." Ron said shaking his head.

"Well that really is the only place we haven't really looked at yet." Hermione reasoned. "Maybe he thought that would be the best place because no one would think of looking there."

"It's worth a try." Harry supposed.

The group made its way down to stairs to the main entrance.

"You know guys, that the only ones down there at this time of night are the slytherians themselves. You don't think that our dear friend Seamus got it in his head to ummm, "fraternize" with one of them do you?" Dean questioned the group.

Harry shrugged. "Well Seamus never really has been very smart, or caring for that matter, when it comes to who his snogs or who he doesn't."

"Yeah" Ron retorted, "If it walks, Seamus will snog it!"

Everyone laughed.

"No one is that bad." Ginny said.

"Yeah he is!" Dean corrected her.

"Well if he's doing a slytherian, then I guess he really is." Hermione quipped.

"Ok then," Ron said, "let's take bets on who it is. We each get one guess."

"What do we get if we win?" Parvati wondered aloud.

"Let's see…I know! The winner gets to have the rest of us do something for them. Whatever they want."

"What ever we want?" Neville asked.

"Within reason." Hermione added, "I'm not snogging Malfoy or anything!"

"You won't be snogging anyone!" Ron yelled. "Except me of course" he added as a quick after thought.

"Good save mate." Harry joked.

"Is everyone in?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, I'm first." Ron said. "I'm gonna go with Pansy."

"That slag!"

"Whoa Hermione! Nice language." Dean chuckled.

"Well I call them like I see them."

"Ok so who do you think Hermione?"

"I'm going to say Millicent."

"Ugh!" Harry shuddered. "Next?"

"I'm going out on a limb here and say…Malfoy!"

"Neville! How could you even suggest it?"

"Well, who else is left that we know? Besides, I said I was going out on a limb."

"Yeah, really far out." Harry chuckled again. "I'd be surprised if Malfoy was even able to make it out of the Great Hall after what I did to him!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well if Neville is saying Malfoy, then I'm going with one of his goones, Crabbe!" Parvati added

"The image in my head keeps getting worse!" Dean laughed.

"Well since Crabbe is taken, I'm gonna say the other one, Goyle!"

"Nice one Lavender. Ok Gin, how about you?"

"Well since we're going with the bloke with bloke theme, how about Blaise?"

"At least with Blaise, Seamus may have a good time." Lavender muttered under her breath.

"Lavender! How would you know?" Ginny asked.

"I don't kiss and tell, but let's just say that I know from experience."

"We will talk later." Dean glared. "My turn. My theory involves Seamus and a certain professor of ours…"

"That is sick Dean!" Ron observed.

"Yes, sick and twisted! What goes on in your mind?" Harry wondered.

"Well come on, if someone can imagine him with Malfoy, then Seamus and Snape isn't very far off."

"Alright that leaves just you Harry. Who are you betting on?"

"I'm gonna go completely the opposite way here. I don't think Seamus is with any slytherian, or anyone else for that matter."

"Oh come on! If he's not with anyone, then that means he's all by his lonesome. Do you really think that Seamus Finnigan would actually miss the opportunity to take advantage of being alone in the dark and not be getting some?" Ron questioned his friend.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I didn't say he wasn't getting any. I just said that he wasn't with anyone."

Harry could see the looks of confusion on the others faces. Then slowly one by one, they caught onto his implied meaning. Parvati spoke first.

"You mean, that you're betting that Seamus is alone and…pleasuring himself?"

"Yup"

"Oh that is gross!" Lavender insisted.

"You guys are disgusting!" Hermione cringed

"Harry does have a point, Hermione. Guys tend to do that you know."

"Are you trying to tell us something there?" Neville snickered.

"I'm not saying anything!" Ron was getting red.

"Well if he is, that is one site that I can definitely say that I do not want to walk in on!" Ginny told everyone.

"I'd rather walk in on that then seeing him with Snape, Malfoy, or the two goones!" Harry laughed.

"Good point." Ron agreed.

By now they had reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the dungeons. As they rounded the corner, they heard a voice coming from a classroom.

"Oh Merlin! Yes!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at one another. It was Seamus.

"I can't believe it! He is down here!" Hermione whispered.

Quietly the approached the closed door.

"Ok," Ron whispered, "ready to see who wins?"

Ron slowly pushed the door opened with this hand.

"BLOODY HELL!"

**A/N : Ok , so another cliffhanger….don't you all love me? So who do you think (if anyone) is in there? Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up! I love them! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am going to take the time to write this and hopefully you will read this before you read the chapter. First of all, THANKS for the reviews! (A special Hi to the library gang), and keep them up! Secondly, for those of you who may not like the story, just remember this is a FICTION, it's meant to be funny, so I hope you guys like it! Now…the next chapter….**

"Bloody Hell!" Ron screamed

"Merlin! " Ginny gasped

"Someone please Obliviate me!" Parvati pleaded.

"I am not seeing this!" Hermione yelled.

"Let me out of the way! I'm gonna be sick!" Neville demanded as he threw up barely missing Harry's shoes.

"Neville! Get a hold of yourself."

"What's going on?" Lavender asked. She was at the back of the pack and couldn't yet see what all the commotion was about. Finally pushing her way to the front, she gasped as she saw the horror of the situation. She screamed.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Seamus yelled back at his friends. "Can't you knock?"

There was only one lit torch on the wall providing light for the classroom, but it was all that was needed to be able to clearly illuminate the look of embarrassment on the faces of the mass of people all tangled together on the floor, including one very ticked off Seamus Finnigan.

"Seamus mate, please tell me that is not who I think it is with his hands down your pants?" Dean pleaded with his friend, although he could clearly see for himself who it was.

Draco quickly removed his hand and threw a deadly stare at the group of stunned Gryffindor housemates standing at the door.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled, "Of all people Seamus, Malfoy?"

"Not just Malfoy," Ginny added in awe, "but Crabbe and Goyle too?

Draco's two bumbling goons were quickly detaching their lips and hands from Seamus's neck and other places.

"Hey! Don't knock it till you try it!" Seamus defended.

"There is no way on this earth that I would ever try that!" Harry grimaced. "Please tell me this is just a bad dream and that I will wake up and never remember it!"

"Oh shut up Potter! " Draco groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Watch it or we may see a repeat of earlier! Quite frankly I'm surprised that you're not still on the floor in the Great Hall!"

"You wish. I'm ready when you are…"

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed. "You two are NOT going to fight again! Can we please get back to this very horrible, disgusting, life altering (and I don't mean in a good way) situation that is before us? The sooner we get to the bottom of this…"

Hermione heard a few giggles and snickers…

"Get your heads out of the gutter!" she scolded, "the sooner we get an explanation here, the sooner we can all leave!"

"Not that it is any of your guys business," Seamus started, "but I came across these two trying to drag Draco out of the Great Hall. I could see that he was hurt, and I was just trying to be nice and help."

"Be nice and help?" Dean asked as he raised his eyebrows. "Since when do you want to be "nice and help" when it concerns Slytherians?"

"Since these two dim wits here kept dropping me along the way" Draco scoffed, "that plus I made him an offer that he just couldn't refuse."

"What? Seamus please tell me that you don't honestly think that Draco is…ugg…hot?"

"Ok everyone." Seamus said as he put his hands up, "I will explain this just once, so listen up. And no snide remarks! Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"This better be good" Neville muttered.

"Unknown to the rest of you, I've seen every one of you tonight! I saw Ron and Hermione finally get together in the corridor; I peaked in the door in the Great Hall only to find Harry and Ginny going at each other; I'm sure all of us, if we didn't actually see Lavender and Dean, we at least heard their moans; and then if that wasn't enough, I see Parvati sneaking into some classroom and then into a closet and then I hear the voice of none other than Neville here. Everyone was getting some but me! So, when Draco here offered to…help me enjoy the game more….I took him up on it!"

"So how did the two idiots over there come into play?" Harry asked.

"Simple. I told them to." Draco answered folding his arms across his chest.

"But you came on to me in the corridor earlier." Hermione said to Draco.

"Yes I did. I like variety. I go with whatever I'm in the mood for."

"This is getting more and more revolting." Ron said as he pretended to get sick.

"Don't do that Ron!" Parvati scolded him as she put her arms around Neville, "You're going to make him actually throw up again!"

"Whatever! Listen Seamus, we all get that you were lonely, but Malfoy? No one is that desperate!"

"Watch it Weasel. Think of how desperate Granger has to be to be with you."

Ron lunged at Draco. Harry and Dean grabbed him just in time as Seamus stepped in front of him.

"Stop Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Control your temper! If you just ignore the ferret, he'll eventually leave you alone. He's not worth the trouble."

"Can we forget about the ferret for a minute?" Ginny screamed.

Everyone looked at her.

"Thank You! As I was saying, forget the ferret. As disgusting as this whole thing is, I would rather not spend any more time in the same room with him. We came to find Seamus and we found him. Now let's just leave Seamus with his…partners…and go back to the common room."

"I agree with Ginny. I think it's safe to say, the game's over." Lavender added.

"Fine. " Ron gruffed. "Are you coming Seamus?"

Seamus looked at his feet.

"Well…ummm….you see…"

"What the Irishman is trying to say…" Draco grinned, "is that we're not finished."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron groaned again.

"I'm gonna be sick again." Neville gagged

"Obliviate me now!" Harry moaned

"This is one experience I do not want to hear about in the morning mate!" Dean grunted.

"Come on girls," Hermione conceded. "Grab your man and let's get them back upstairs"

After they had all safely made it out of the classroom, they walked in silence till they reached the common room, each lost in their own thoughts. This had definitely been an eventful night! They plopped themselves down around the room, each replaying the events that had taken place.

"Hey!"

"What is it Parvati?" Neville asked.

"What about the bet?"

"Oh yeah!" Ron grinned.

"Ok, so who won?" Ginny inquired.

"I did! I said Malfoy!" Neville beamed. "Wait a sec. I can't believe I'm happy that I won a bet where I picked Seamus to be snogging Malfoy!"

The room roared with laughter.

"Hold up! I won too. I said Crabbe." Parvati pointed out.

"Then so did I." Lavender added "I guessed Goyle!"

"So now what do we do? We have three winners."

"I don't know." Ron said, "I wasn't thinking that Seamus was going to be with more than one…" he shuddered at the memory.

"None of us did." Harry admitted.

Ginny squealed and clapped her hands.

" I have the perfect idea!"

"Uh oh. I should warn you guys. I've seen that look on my sister's face before. I would strongly advise everyone to think hard before you agree to anything that she suggests."

Ginny threw a pillow and hit Ron in the face.

"Watch it brother of mine" Ginny sneered. "I'm sure once you hear my idea, you'll all be game!"

To be continued……


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright you guys," Ginny began, "We all have to admit that this night has been very enlightening to say the least."

"The very least." Lavender mumbled.

Everyone laughed.

"As I was saying," Ginny continued, "None of us are going to forget tonight any time soon. For whatever reason each of us has, the events that took place in the castle tonight have been, umm, entertaining, revolting, exciting…."

"We get it Gin," Ron interrupted, "Get on with it!"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed as she playfully hit him on the arm, "Be nice!"

"Yeah, let her talk Ron. I'm anxious to find out how she plans on settling this bet we made." Neville said.

"I'm still warning you guys, what she may be thinking could be even worse that what we all just witnessed with Seamus and" Ron shuddered, "Malfoy."

"Nothing could be worse than that Ron. Part of me is still begging to be obliviated"

"Whatever. Just watch out Harry. You don't know what she is capable of. You're letting her umm, womanly assets, cloud your judgment."

"Well that may be, but with "assets" like those mate, she can cloud it any day." Harry smirked

"Here! Here!" Dean shouted.

"Ahhh, thanks sweetie" Gin said as she blew a kiss to Harry.

"Enough! I give up" Ron sighed as he sank into the chair in defeat.

"Go on Ginny." Parvati encouraged.

"We each found someone else to make us "enjoy" tonight's game a bit more, so I think that we can use that fact to help us in deciding the winner to our little bet."

"Wait." Hermione started, "That's not really fair is it? I mean Neville, Parvati, and Lavender were the ones that all guessed right. If this involves partners, Neville and Parvati and Dean and Lavender would be the only ones involved. What about Ron and I or you and Harry?"

"Hey that's right." Harry agreed, "I want in on it."

"Me too!" Ron interjected.

"Keep your pants on! For you Ron, I mean that, literally. For you Harry, it's really more like a suggestion." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Ok, do you want me to be sick?" Ron groaned.

Ginny ignored him.

"What I think we should do is just scrap the old bet and make a new one." Dean suggested.

"Good thinking hon!" Lavender smiled as she leaned into him, catching his lips with hers.

"My thoughts exactly! We play a new game with a new bet for the winners." Ginny was wringing her hands together with a devilish grin on her face.

Neville spoke first.

"I'm in. Bring it on!"

"What did you do to him Parvati?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, this new confident and forceful Neville could take some getting used to." Ron added.

"Let's put it this way guys." Parvati whispered leaning into them, "If you could do to Lavender and Hermione what Neville did to me, then you'd have every right to be as confident and forceful as he is."

"Way to go Neville!" Harry laughed as he gave his once shy dorm mate a high five.

"Getting back to the game Gin." Hermione prompted.

"Right, well I say we play a new game. I think we should have a scavenger hunt!"

"A scavenger hunt? I don't know, it sounds kind of boring to me." Dean replied.

"Yeah, well who thought that a boring game of good ole' hide and seek would turn out the way it did." Ginny argued.

"True." Lavender added "It might actually be kind of fun."

"That depends on what we have to find." Neville countered.

"Exactly!" Ginny squealed. "We just have to come up with a list of totally outrageous things we have to get."

"And we play as couples." Hermione reminded them.

"That anxious to get Ron alone again Hermione?" Parvati smirked.

"Maybe…but do I have to remind you guys that Ron and I share our own private common room. Unlike some of you, Ron and I have easy access to one another without the possibility of the rest of Gryffindor house walking in on us."

Everyone's jaws dropped open and were staring at the Head Girl, especially Ron.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Did I just hear you hint to us that you and Ron here might actually need some privacy together to engage in some "activists" that you don't want the rest of us to see?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"That's what I would like to know." Ron asked wide eyed. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"If you don't know already Ron, then maybe we don't need the privacy."

Ron got up and went to where Hermione was sitting. He bent down low in front of her and slid his hand up her thigh, making her shiver.

"We _will_ need the privacy Hermione. Make no mistake about that" he growled.

Hermione smiled as she heard a few of the group whistle.

"Ok you two, try to control yourselves for a few more minutes, then we can _all_ tend to…umm…_other business_ if we want."

"Oh we _definitely_ want." Neville added as he quickly grabbed Parvati and decided to stick in tongue in her throat.

"Whoa Neville!" Harry said as he looked the other way.

"Everyone please! Can you just keep your hands and other things to yourselves for just one more minute?"

"Sorry Gin." Neville answered as he tore himself off of Parvati.

"I like your idea of playing as couples so, we'll do that. Everyone should come up with a list of things to find. Remember the harder and more outrageous the better. We meet back here tomorrow night, same time. Then the game begins."

"This actually sounds good. Nice job Gin." Harry kissed her.

"Thanks hon."

"Yeah," Ron admitted, "This idea isn't as scary as it could have been."

"Oh ye of little faith dear brother."

"Shut it Gin." Ron said as he waved her off with his hand.

"What do we win?" Dean asked.

"I hadn't thought of that yet actually." Ginny answered him.

"It's got to be good." Ron added.

"I got it!" Harry looked at everyone. "The winning couple gets a night out, on me! The next hogsmeade weekend whoever wins gets dinner and the use of my invisibility cloak for one night."

"Are you sure mate?" Ron asked.

"Absolutely!"

"Wow! Thanks Harry!" Parvati said as she gave him a hug.

"Dinner and the ability to do whatever we want without being seen? I am so in for this game!" Dean shouted.

"Alright everyone, same time tomorrow night." Ginny clapped.

Ron stood up.

"As Head Boy, I feel it's my duty to remind everyone of how late it is…" he said in a serious voice.

Everyone snickered

"I should be telling you all to get to bed and I am actually, but…" he paused for a moment then smiled, "I'm not going to tell you _whose_ bed to get into."

And with that he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the portrait hole to the sounds of laughter and catcalls behind him.

**A/N : Ok. Sorry about the time it took to update, but what do you think? All of your reviews so far have been great. I little about the next chapter… I know some of you want some more "action" between the couples, and since you have been so nice in your reviews, I'll give it to you.  You'll get a peak into what happened after they each went their separate ways.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand as he led her out of the portrait hole at Gryffindor Tower and down the hall to the Head's dorm. The walk started out as a quiet and awkward one. Both of them stealing glances at each other. As they made their way into the head's common room, Hermione could feel the heat radiating off of Ron's body. She knew that this night was going to get very interesting.

Back in the Gryffindor's common room, the rest of the couples from tonight's game were spread out over various chairs and sofas. Currently Harry was lying back on the sofa in front of the fireplace with his head in Ginny's lap. Neville was the first one to speak.

"You know, I wonder if Ron and Hermione will actually do anything when they get back to their rooms, or if they will chicken out and avoid each other again?"

"Yeah, I can see it now. Hermione's sitting there waiting for Ron to put the moves on again, and all he can do is stand there and stammer his way out of it." Dean agreed.

"He better do something!" Ginny interjected. "The Weasley reputation is at stake here. If he can't "perform", then I will definitely have to owl a few brothers of mine and let them know the youngest man in this family is serious need of some tutoring on their part."

Everyone chuckled.

"He would kill you Ginny." Lavender added from Dean's lap.

"I can see it now" Harry imagined aloud. "Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, heck even Percy, all striding menacingly down the corridor and bursting into the Great Hall all demanding to talk to Ron about his "performance issues.".

Laughter filled the common room.

"Oh I have one even better." Parvati said. "I can just picture Hermione taking it into her own hands and doing the logical thing on her part…she'd get a book!"

"Oh yeah" Lavender said between giggles. "I can see it now. Ron as red in the face as can be as Hermione has a book of instructions in front of him saying "Study harder!"".

Neville was clutching his sides from laughing so hard now.

"All I can say is that I hope he does the family proud." Ginny snickered.

Little did the others know, but currently Ron was not having any sort of "issues" at all. As soon as the portrait shut behind them, Ron had grabbed Hermione by the waist and had her currently backed up against the common room wall, smothering her with kisses and using his hands to explore every part of Hermione's body.

"Ron?" Hermione asked breathlessly "Don't you think we should continue this in one of our bedrooms?"

"I don't think I can make it too a bedroom Hermione." Ron said in between kissing her neck and nibbling at her ears.

"Ron we have to slow down a bit here." Hermione said as she pushed Ron back a bit.

Ron groaned at the loss of contact with her body.

"Slow down? Hermione, _no one_ has gone slower than the two of us up to this point. Personally, I think it's time we sped it up a bit." He said as he came at her once again.

Hermione stepped out of the way just in time for Ron to miss her and hit the wall.

"Merlin! What did you do that for? That bloody hurt you know." Ron grimaced as he rubbed his sore head.

"I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just that you're not paying attention to me."

"Hermione, I am paying a _tremendous_ amount of attention to you if you haven't noticed."

Hermione glared at Ron with her arms folded in front of her.

"You know what I meant! I'm just saying that after everything we've been through to get to this point in our relationship, that maybe slowing it down a bit and taking our time, just might be better."

Ron rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe her. She had to know what she did to him. If he had to wait any longer he was gonna go mad. Ron took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I understand the whole taking it slow thing, but I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I already had to wait till this bloody game was over. Please, don't make me wait another night!"

"Another night? Is that what you think I want you to do? Wait another night?"

"Well yeah," Ron said confused "Isn't that what you meant by slow down?"

Hermione let out a soft giggle. She slowly advanced toward Ron making him back up until he felt the wall behind him. She lean up and softly kissed him on the lips.

"I think you misunderstood me Ron." Hermione whispered. "I have _no_ intention of making us wait another night. All I meant by slow down was just that, _slow down. _I've waited for this too, and I want to make sure it lasts _all night long_."

Ron saw the look of hunger and lust in her eyes. He smiled. Gods, he loved this woman! He grabbed her by the waist and brought her body flush against his once more.

The other participants in the nights festivities were still laughing and giggling about Ron and Hermione. Slowly the laughter died down and a silence filled the common room. Neville finally spoke first once again.

"Seriously though. What if Ron isn't stammering away, but actually _doing_ something with this opportunity? It's making the rest of us look bad, just sitting here like this. I don't know about the rest of you lot, but" he said as he stood up and offered Parvati his hand "I'm not really all that tired. How about it Parvati, are you ready for more?"

Parvati threw her arms around Neville's neck.

"I'm so ready!"

"See you lot in the morning" Neville called out to the rest of them as he and Parvati headed upstairs to the boys dormitory.

"Hey don't forget to draw the curtains. And make sure you use a silencing charm!" Harry yelled back at him.

Dean looked at Harry.

"There is something wrong with this picture mate when Neville Longbottom has a girl in his bed and you and I don't."

Harry laughed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Lavender wriggled her eye brows at Dean "It's not like I would tell you no."

Dean grabbed Lavender's hand and proceeded to follow Neville upstairs.

"Hey!" Harry called after them. "Same thing goes for you two. I don't need to see or hear anything from you guys again tonight!"

With everyone else gone, Harry and Ginny were finally alone.

"It looks like it's just you and me now." Ginny smiled. "Whatever shall we do?" she said as she batted her eyelashes at Harry.

Harry sat up and then pinned Ginny to the sofa underneath him.

"The innocent little schoolgirl act doesn't work for you Gin."

"Oh really? And what exactly _will _work for me Mr. Potter?" She asked as she brought her hands up into his hair.

"This" Harry said as he crashed his lips into hers.

**A/N : Thanks for the patience everyone! Also a big thanks for all the reviews! I absolutely love them (yes, even the ones that may not agree with the story), I read every one of them! Well the next chapter starts the next game…hope you all are enjoying this!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: First of all, thanks for being patient. I know this took a little longer to update this time, but I was having a small case of writers block when it came to this story, but I think I have it worked out how I want things to go from here. Thank you for all of the reviews! They have been great. You guys are amazing with your encouragement. I know I have said this in my other stories, but I do read the reviews, even though I don't respond to them at the beginning of each chapter like some of the other authors do. If you would like me to personally respond to one of your reviews, just let me know in the review you submit and I would be glad to. One more thing, I know that this story is out of character for some, but remember that it's all meant to be fun and humorous. That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

The next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, the players from the previous nights game were all sitting casually eating, each it seemed lost in their own thoughts. Every now and then one of them would catch the eye of another and a smile would appear followed by a small giggle or snort of laughter. The other Gryffindors at the table were sending confused looks in their direction. This caused the group to laugh even more. One player however was blatantly still missing.

Hermione looked around at the others and asked,

"Hey Guys. Where is Seamus?"

"Yeah" Ron questioned shuddering as the memory of Seamus and a certain fellow student flashing through his mind. "Did he ever make it back last night?"

"He's probably too ashamed to show his face after what happened back at the tower." Ginny commented.

Harry, Dean, and Neville, all looked at one another and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Now I'm really curious." Ron insisted. "What happened?"

"Alright well…" Harry began

_Flashback to the previous night_

The 7th year boys' dormitory looked dark and sounded quiet. Three of the four beds in the room had their curtains drawn giving way to the assumption that the occupants of those beds were currently in dreamland. However, as we all know, looks can be deceiving.

Currently occupying bed #1 was none other than our resident hero, Harry Potter and his fair maiden, the lovely Ginny Weasley. Having finally given in to their mutual attraction earlier in the evening, they decided to follow the lead of their fellow housemates and were not quite ready to call it a day. At this particular moment, Harry had Ginny on her back on the middle of his bed, her shirt flung open, giving out kisses in various places on her chest.

Across the room in bed #2, the least shy about their attraction during tonight's game, lay Mr. Dean Thomas and Miss Lavender Brown. Now, having proved it earlier, these two knew how to have fun with each other. Need we say any more about their current activities?

Next to them, we see bed #3. Within the curtains surrounding this particular bed, we find Neville Longbottom and his first "official" Hogwarts sweetheart, Parvati Patil. It seems Neville had really taken to throwing aside his "shy and bumbling" persona and letting Parvati see just how "not shy" he was. Let's just say that Miss Patil was enjoying seeing this new side to him.

Had it not been for the fact that Neville and the rest of the guys had followed Harry's suggestion earlier that they make sure the curtains were closed and a silencing charm was used, the occupant of bed #4, would have known that his fellow dorm mates were not asleep as it appeared, but were in fact very much awake.

Poor Seamus.

As he opened the door, Seamus peered at the quiet dorm around him. It looked like the rest of the guys were already asleep, for which he was _very_ thankful. After getting caught earlier this evening in the dungeons by his friends, Seamus was grateful to avoid any contact with them for the time being. He remembered the looks of shock, horror, disgust, and sick humor on their faces as they discovered him with a certain group of Slytherin house members. Seamus could understand their reactions, heck, if the roles had been reversed and it had been him walking in on them with those three, he probably would have reacted the same. But, it wasn't them that had done it, it was him. And after what he had just experienced, he could have cared less! A sick grin spread across his face just thinking about it.

Just then a voice whispered behind him, interrupting his thoughts.

"So are you going to let me in Finnigan, or are you just going to leave me standing out here in the hallway for any one to see?"

Seamus turned around.

"Shh Malfoy!" he whispered back. "If they catch you in here, you and I are both gonna get killed."

"If you're that worried, then why did you invite me up here?" he smiled as he slid his hand down Seamus's arm. "The thought of them catching us is what makes this that much more exciting."

Seamus had to steady himself at Malfoy's touch. Concentrating again he spoke,

"We _already_ got caught once tonight. I don't feel like going through that again tonight ok?"

"Well," Malfoy said as he pulled Seamus toward the empty bed with the curtains opened "we better get started then."

Seamus and Draco fell backwards onto Seamus's bed. He moaned slightly as Draco started to kiss his neck.

"If you don't want them to wake up Finnigan, you had better stifle that moan next time." Draco whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry about that. When they're sleeping, nothing can wake them up."

Once again, poor Seamus.

If he hadn't been so sure of himself, or if he had been smarter and had done a silencing charm, Seamus could have avoided the whole situation that followed.

Realizing exactly how late it was getting, Ginny finally managed to convince herself and Harry that it was time that she went back to her own dorm. As much had Harry objected at first, he realized that it probably would be better for now if they stopped. Ginny did up her top as Harry took off the silencing charm around the bed. Just as he threw back the curtains he heard a something coming from the direction of Seamus's bed that made him gag.

"Merlin Draco, that feels good!"

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth. She turned wide eyed to Harry.

"Did he just say Draco and feels good?" she whispered to him.

"I think so, but for his sake, I better have heard wrong!"

Before Ginny could stop him, Harry threw open the curtains to Seamus's bed, revealing once again a shocked Seamus and a smug looking Malfoy.

"Harry mate. What are you doing! Shut the curtains!" Seamus yelled, the shock of Harry standing there starting the wear off.

"What am I doing? What am I doing?" Harry yelled back. "What the bloody hell is Malfoy doing here?"

"Well Potter, if you don't know, then I feel sorry for the little Weasel here. She must be feeling unsatisfied." Draco smirked.

Harry lunged for Malfoy but Ginny caught his arm. Malfoy in the mean time had enough sense to jump out of the way of possibly getting hit by Harry once again that night. In doing so, he tripped and fell. On his way down, he grabbed the nearest thing to steady himself. In this case, it happened to be the bed curtains currently shielding Dean and Lavender from the rest of the group. Pulling the bed hangings down with him when he fell, Malfoy exposed the couple, revealing one very shocked and barley clothed girl and once very angry boy. Ending the silencing charm, Dean threw himself in front of Lavender.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" he shouted, wand out and ready to hex.

"It seems like our fellow mate here decided to invite the ferret back to the room for some more fun." Harry hissed as he too had his wand out and pointed at Malfoy.

"You what?" Dean asked half angry and half amazed, "Seamus mate, two questions. One, are you that _stupid_ to let him in our tower? Or two and more importantly, are you really_ that hard up_ for some lovin'?"

Seamus glared at his friend.

Untangling himself from the curtains on the floor and standing up, Malfoy interrupted.

"Let me answer that. One, obviously his _is_ that stupid, since I'm here aren't I."

"Hey!" Seamus shouted.

Ignoring him, Malfoy continued, "And two, he was _hard up_ for some lovin', but really, I don't mind."

Harry groaned.

"Now I think it's my turn to be sick." Ginny grimaced.

"Enough! Seamus this is the most idiotic thing you have ever done." Dean said as he shook his head.

"It is not!" Seamus countered. "Besides, I can have whom ever I want up here. If you guys can get some action in your beds, then I'm certainly entitled to some too."

"We're not trying to stop you from getting some," Dean assured him, "however, that doesn't mean you can let ferret boy here into the room, let alone the tower. Come on, even you can't be this desperate."

"I am still in the room you know," Malfoy grumbled.

"Oh shut up!" Ginny yelled at him.

"That it. Get him out of here Seamus." Harry ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do" he countered back. "This is my room too."

"Seamus mate," Dean looked at him, "I don't care if you own the joint, the bloody prick has got to go!"

Malfoy had had enough. He started to advance on Dean, wand out.

"Bloody prick! Why you little…"

_WHACK_

Out of nowhere came Lavender with a right hook, catching Malfoy in the face. He didn't know what had hit him. Blood spurted out of his nose, soaking his shirt.

"Lavender!" Ginny stared at her in amazement. "That was brilliant. I think you broke his nose!"

"No one goes after my man and gets away with it" she stated.

Dean smiled as he cradled Lavender's swollen hand in his own.

"That was fantastic love. Remind me to never get on your bad side." He said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"A girl?" Malfoy sputtered trying to hold his nose and catch some of the blood. "I just got hit by a girl."

Harry was laughing hysterically now.

"That you did Malfoy. I can just see it now. Imagine the faces of everyone in the school when they hear that the great Malfoy got his arse beat twice in one night. Once my me, and then more importantly, by _Lavender_."

Glaring at Potter, Draco turned and ran out of the room.

Turning their attention back to Seamus, they found that the Irishman had thrown himself back on his bed, with his head buried by a pillow.

"What? So now you're embarrassed? "Harry asked snatching the pillow from off of his face.

"Actually," Seamus started to say as he sat up. "It's starting to sink in you know."

"What is?" Ginny asked.

"The fact that tonight I snogged Draco Malfoy." Seamus confessed as he put his head in his hands, finally realizing what he had done tonight.

Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Snogged? Face it mate, you did more than just snog."

"And don't forget about Crabbe." Lavender added.

"Or Goyle. Can't leave out Goyle." Ginny smirked.

"Bloody hell. Don't remind me." Seamus groaned. "Oblivate me now!"

"Now you know how we felt." Harry chuckled as he patted Seamus on the back

_End Flashback_

"Lavender?" Ron said in amazment. "You hit Malfoy?"

"Yup she did." Dean said proudly as he kissed her cheek.

"Merlin, I wish I could have seen that." Hermione laughed.

"It was really brilliant." Ginny agreed.

"Yeah, broke his nose too. Check it out." Harry said as he pointed over to the Slytherian table.

They all glanced over to see Malfoy with a bandage on his face looking quite embarrassed and put out.

"What about Seamus?" Hermione asked.

"Since realizing what he did, he says he's too ashamed at the moment to see Malfoy and his goons. He'll come around." Dean smiled.

"Man that was something to see huh Neville?" Ron commented.

Neville started to turn pink in the face.

"Well. I didn't exactly see it happen. Dean and Harry filled me in this morning when I woke up."

"But I thought you and Parvati were there too?" Hermione questioned.

Parvati and Neville exchanged glances with one another before she answered.

"We were, it's just that we still had the silencing charm around the bed and the hangings were drawn, so we didn't know a thing about what was happening."

They all smiled at one another.

"Way to go Neville." Ron admired.

Hermione glanced at her watch.

"We should get going. Classes start in a few minutes."

They all started to stand up while Ginny reminded them.

"Don't forget about tonight's game. Every couple has to come up with a few select items everyone has to find. We'll meet up tonight in the common room at 9 o'clock."

And with that, our party goers stated another day at Hogwarts, each thinking ahead and wondering in their minds just what might happen later that night.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N : Ok before you all kill me (which I know there are a lot of you out there who would like to do that) I have to blame two things for my absence for this story (1) WRITERS BLOCK! It's real and it sucks and (2) I actually have been extremely busy with my everyday life. That being said, here at last, is another chapter. Let's see what some of our players can come up with.**

Hermione was currently sitting at her favorite table in her favorite place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – the library. However, she was presently being distracted from her task at hand due to one wizard in particular, namely Ron Weasley. It was hard to concentrate with his hand creeping slowly up the inside of her thigh under the table.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed under her breath, trying to control her breathing.

"What?" Ron smirked.

"You know what! Stop! I can't concentrate when you do that."

"That's the point 'mione. I want you to concentrate on me at the moment."

As much as she wanted to give her full attention to Ron and snog him senseless on the table in front of her, she had other matters to attend to. However regrettable, but necessary, she pushed his hand away. Ron stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. She gave him a glare. Deciding to drop it for now, he sighed.

"Ok. I give up. What's so important that you're insisting that I stop trying to make you as hot and bothered as I know you can get." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione giggled then threw her hand over her mouth. Ron laughed.

"Bloody hell! Did I just giggle like some idiotic, stupid, ditzy, girl?"

"Yeah you did hon. I'm gonna treasure this moment for the rest of my life." Ron was laughed so hard he was having trouble breathing.

"I'd shut it if I were you Ron, or your hand will never be traveling its previous path ever again."

"Alright. I give." Ron conceded "But like you'd ever be able to let that happen." He added under his breath.

"What was that?" Hermione glared.

"Nothing. Moving on." Ron stammered as he suddenly became interested in the paper on the table in front of him.

"I thought so." Hermione hissed.

"Anyway, so what is this." He asked pointing to what looked like the start of a list.

"It's ideas for things for the treasure hunt tonight." She answered him.

Ron read the few items she had jotted down.

"A book from the library…A quill…A owl feather! You've got to be joking Hermione."

"What? What's wrong with those?"

"This is supposed to be fun. A bit outrageous and daring. What's daring about a quill and an owl feather?"

"Well if you think you can do better, than by all means "oh great one" be my guest."

"Don't get all mad Hermione. I'm just saying that we can do better. Look a book isn't a bad idea, but we need to shake it up a bit. Something like…I know. How about a book about wizard sex from the restricted section?"

"Ron! Are you insane? How are they going to do that? Besides, how do you know about books on sex in the restricted section."

Ron flashed his girlfriend a smile.

"You're not the only one who reads Hermione. Next."

"We will talk about this later Ron."

"I'm sure we will, but however we need some more things for this hunt."

"Alright, how about a picture?"

"Of what?"

"Well if it's got to be something outrageous or daring…let say a picture of Professor Snape…naked!"

"Ok I said outrageous and daring, not sick and disgusting!" Ron shuddered.

"Oh come on! Now who's being boring? Besides, I've always suspected that underneath all those black billowing robes Snape just might be hiding something…interesting."

"Bloody hell woman! Are you insane? Please tell me that you haven't seriously thought about what that git would be like…naked?"

"Please, I'm not blind Ron. He has the whole dark and mysterious thing going on for him. I'd bet that most of the girls in this school have had some sort of sexual fantasy about Snape at some point."

Ron looked like he was going to be sick. The idea on anyone using the words Snape and sexual fantasy in the same sentence was revolted. And to top it all off, it was his girlfriend who was using them.

"I mean, I had one this one time where him and I were…"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it!"

Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"Back to our list. So we have a book from the restricted section on wizard sex; a picture of Snape naked, what else?"

"Well if we're going with the whole naked professor theme, how about snapping one of McGonngell?"

"Oh please, please, please tell me you have not had some twisted sexual fantasy about seeing our Head of House in the buff!" Hermione pleaded.

"Are you mental woman! Of course not! I'm just trying to keep it even."

"You had me worried there for a moment Ron."

"No worries. Trust me. No fantasies there."

"Ok, what's something else we can ask for?"

"I'd like to get the ferret involved somehow." Ron sneered. "Something that we can do to make a fool out of him."

"Well, he's already got his arse kicked by Harry and Lavender. What else can we do to humiliate him?"

"Not sure yet. We'll have to come back to that one."

"Ok, how about this one Ron. We make them take a picture of themselves doing something outrageous. Let's make them take a picture of themselves naked on the Head table in the Great Hall!"

"Merlin 'mione. What's with you and the naked theme? Are you trying to tell me something?' Ron asked as he started to stroke Hermione's thigh again.

"Later Ron."

"You're killing me here 'mione! All this talk about naked people and books on sex. A bloke can only take so much before the talking has to stop and some actual action needs to take place."

"Self control Ron! I promise if you're a good boy now, then you can be a bad boy tonight."

"Promise?"

Hermione grabbed his hand and slid it further up her thigh.

Ron arched his eyebrows.

"Promise."

Meanwhile somewhere else in the castle….

Harry and Ginny had found an empty classroom on the third floor. Since Ginny had come up with the game to begin with, she was just as serious as Hermione was on making this game a success. Harry like Ron was currently occupied with other thoughts of what he could be doing with Ginny since there were alone in an empty room. And just as Ron had, Harry had been shot down and told to wait for later.

"Ok Harry. How about this?"

Ginny handed the paper with their list items on it. As Harry read the last one, he glanced sideways at Ginny.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Harry couldn't believe what she had written down.

An evil smile spread across her lips.

"Merlin woman. You're wicked."

**Ok….what's Ginny got planned? What about the others? Tune in to find out….**


	21. Chapter 21

Any student, or professor for that matter, could tell that something was going on. It wasn't hard to see that sometime between dinner in the great hall last night and breakfast this morning, a few members of the house of Griffyndor were putting a whole new spin on the term "house unity". It certainly wasn't everyday that one would see Neville Longbottom hanging on Parvati Patil in the corridors between classes. Of course when it came to Hermione and Ron, more often or not you were likely to here someone say "It's about time" or "Finally!" or even an occasional "I won the bet. You owe me twenty galleons" as they passed by in the castle. The players of last nights game weren't oblivious to what the others were saying about them or the stares they received as the day went on, it was just that they had better things on their minds. Everyone one of the couples was concentrating on the new game they had planned for later that night. One of our couples in particular was presently holed up in Greenhouse #1, alternating between brainstorming for ideas and groping one another.

Parvati Patil was smiling. _How quickly things change._ Just yesterday she was having fantasies about Griffyndor's resident herbolgist in the making, Neville Longbottom, and today, those fantasies had become reality. She was finding it hard to concentrate with Neville nibbling at her neck.

"Neville" she panted.

"Yes" he murmured as he continued the assault on her flesh.

"We're supposed to be thinking of things to find, and you're not helping by doing that. Besides, someone could walk in on us here. It's one thing to be snogging each other senseless in a dark broom closet, but it's another to be doing it in broad daylight in the school greenhouse."

Neville detached himself from her neck for a moment.

"Two things you need to remember Parvati. One, you created me. I was perfectly content on being shy Neville. But you approached me remember? _You_ unleashed this new Neville, so _you_ have to deal with it. It doesn't matter to me if anyone sees us or not. Second, you don't have to worry about this being a public display at the moment. I'm sort of the teachers pet when it comes to Professor Sproat. This is a private greenhouse. I have access to this place whenever I want, others do not. So don't worry yourself about someone seeing what I'm doing to you, just enjoy it."

He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. Merlin, he loved doing this!

Parvti's knees started to buckle beneath her as Neville slipped his tongue into her mouth.

_Merlin, I love it when he does that_ she thought to herself. As much as she wanted this game to be fun tonight, coming up with unique ideas at the moment was the furthest thing from her mind.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the castle…_

"Ginny you can't be serious? No way is that going to happen." Harry Potter stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh come on Harry. Live a little! This is supposed to be fun right? We want everyone to remember this night forever. After the events of last evening, we have to make sure that tonight is even more memorable than that."

"Memorable, I'm all for, but this " he said as her waved the bit of parchment in front of her, "may be more of something that everyone is gonna want to forget. As bad as the sight of Malfoy and Seamus was, there may be a few of us that would rather endure that again than cross this one off the list as done."

Ginny knew that what she had proposed was going to get a few complaints from the rest of the players, but she was sure that some of them would find this as challenging as she did. However, if Harry was going to put up a fight, then that meant that most likely Ron and the rest of the guys would too. She needed Harry to support this, to get him to see it her way.

"Harry," Ginny pouted as she slid onto his lap. Sliding her arms slowly up his chest she started to place little kisses on his neck. "I really think this will be fun."

Harry knew what she was doing. He wasn't ignorant to the fact that some women, as much as they protested against the stereotype, used the sex card to get what they wanted. He never thought that Ginny would do it, but hell, he wasn't complaining! And to tell the truth, she was damn good at it too. Now that her hands had left his chest and were now on the lower region of his body, he was in the mood to agree to just about anything she wanted.

"Please, do it. For me?" Ginny's hips were now mimicking her hands.

_Oh fuck! _How could he say no?

**A/N : Now I know that some of you are going to be upset about the length of this chapter. So I'm going to give you guys a choice. Things are getting hectic for me, but I do want to continue this story. So, you can have it one of two ways…longer chapters with updates about once a week, or shorter chapters updated every couple of days. Let me know what you guys think, and I'll go with what the majority of you want. Thanks for being patient with me and for being loyal to the story. You guys are great!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Alright…get all you anger out at me know for my utter and total lack of updates for everyone…………..Ok, do you feel better? Thank you for sticking with me. I was in lala land as far as how to proceed with this story. I know have a few ideas kicking around in my brain. I hope you all forgive me…..**_

_**Aloha**_

He knew in his mind, something was up. He wasn't the most intelligent (according to some) or the cleverest wizard (by popular opinion) for nothing. The staff room was just as ripe with the gossip about a particular group of seventh years as the Great Hall had been. He himself had placed a bet on when Miss Granger and Mister Weasley would finally_ publicly _look at one another as more than friends. He knew what their true feelings had been for one another for years. As it turns out, he was off by a few days, so Professor Flickwick ended up the winner, taking a nice size pouch of galleons with himself to his first charms class for the day. Now as he walked to corridors after the last classes for the day had ended, he was certain he had figured out most of what they were planning. He smiled to himself. Just then, two of members of the group in question appeared around the corner. He grinned as he noticed their hands intertwined and their heads leaning towards one another engaged in conversation.

He cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

"Oh Professor Dumbledore." Hermione gasped. "You startled us. We didn't see you there."

"No doubt Miss Granger that your thoughts were elsewhere." He smiled looking at Ron who suddenly turned a rather interesting shade of red when he realized what the Headmaster was implying.

"I was wondering if I might had a word with you two for a moment?'" He asked extending his hand towards an empty classroom nearby.

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances at one another as they followed Prof. Dumbledore.

"Do you think he knows" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I don't think so" she quietly answered back, "but then again, look who we are talking about. He may know it all."

"Quite right you are Miss Granger" Prof. Dumbledore declared as he closed the door of the classroom behind them. "I know what happened last night. I used to love to play hide and seek when I was younger. Only I dare say, you all most likely had a more enjoyable time at it then I did."

Both of the students in front of him blushed.

"Professor, we can explain…" Hermione stammered

He put up his hand to cut her off.

"No need Miss Granger. Although some events I wish could have been avoided, Mr. Malfoy for example, the rest of it, well let's just say, I hope everyone enjoyed." He smirked.

Ron saw the twinkle in the old man's eyes and laughed. Hermione just stared dumbstruck. Had the Headmaster just condoned what happened last night? She was pretty sure he did, but still it was a shock. Merlin she was embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed Miss Granger." He assured her reading his mind. "What I actually wanted to talk to you two about was what is planned for this evening."

Hermione was gobsmacked. Ron on the other hand laughed again. Hermione smacked his arm.

"Ron!" she scolded.

"Whatever 'Mione." Ron grinned. "If he was ok with last night festivities, then he should be good with what's going on tonight. Right Professor?"

"Right you are my boy. I just wanted to make one request."

"Sure, whatever you want."

"I get to see the pictures you take."

"What!" Hermione gasped thinking of some of the things her and Ron had put down on their list. The thought of the headmaster getting a glimpse of them made her sick. It was one thing for her peers to see, but an old man. She shuddered.

"I don't want to see all of them Miss Granger" Professor Dumbledore assured her. "Just the ones that will, let's just say, humble a certain Professor that resides in the lowest part of the castle."

"No problem Professor," Ron smiled. "But can I ask you one thing?"

"By all means Mister Weasley."

"Well…" Ron hesitated

"Go on. I assure you that you can ask me anything. I will help if I am able."

"Ok. Well if you know that something is going on, it would be benefical to us getting that picture if we didn't necessarily have to worry about Filch catching us."

"It's Mr. Filch if you please Mister Weasley." Ron cringed at the scolding. Maybe he had pushed it too far. "However, I understand how it might help if he was otherwise occupied tonight with other duties that would keep him out of the corridors. I'll see what I can arrange."

Both Ron and Hermione stood with their mouths wide open in astonishment. Prof. Dumbledore laughed at their expressions. He walked to the door and turned around slightly as he grasped the knob.

"Oh and by the way. The password to the victim in questions private quarters is _dancing queen_. Good luck." And with that he glided out the door.

Ron and Hermione turned to each other.

"Bloody Hell! Let me get this right. Did Prof. Dumbledore, **_thee Prof. Dumbledore, greatest wizard alive and Headmaster of this very school,_** condone our breaking of rules and general randy behavior, plus provide us with a password in order to help us humiliate the great greasy bat of the dungeons,** and** promise to preoccupy Filch so we could do this stuff without fear of punishment? Did I hear him correctly?"

Hermione could only nod her head in disbelief.

"Fuck! This is gonna be bloody brilliant. We've got to tell Harry and the others!" He grabbed her hand and took off out of the classroom to tell everyone the good news.

**_Meanwhile …_**

"Dean honey?" Lavender cooed.

"Yes babe?" he answered.

They were outside by the lake putting the finishing touches on their list for the hunt. Both hoped that a few of the items they had suggested would be just as enjoyable for everyone else as they had been for Lavender and Dean when they tried them out earlier. Currently they were at a standstill for their last item. They couldn't seem to agree on what it should be. However, by the sickenly sweet way Lavender just called his name, Dean knew that he probably wasn't going to like it. She was trying to, as they say, "butter him up", and Dean had to admit, he was going to enjoy making her try.

"I was just thinking. Whatever we ask everyone to do or find, we have to be willing to do as well. Right?"

"Yeah…" Dean hesitantly replied. He wasn't sure if he like where this was going.

"Well sitting here, looking at the lake, gave me an idea." She leaned over and whispered in his ear what she had in mind. Dean's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy! No way in hell!"

"Why not?" Lavender pouted crossing her arms in front of her.

"Because…" Dean stammered. "It's just not done."

"Oh pooh. Don't give me that." She said waving her hands. "Maybe you don't think it is, but I've heard otherwise."

"Still, no way." Dean was being firm on this one.

Lavender could see this was going to take some persuasion on her part. Slowly she slid her hand up and down his thigh.

"Please Dean? It would mean a lot to me" she asked as her fingers grazed him between his legs.

"No." Dean whispered. He was determined not to give in, but damn, she was making it hard.

"Pretty please?" she was nibbling at his ear now. "I promise to make it worth your while."

"Ah hell! Allright." Dean gave in as he grabbed her and flipped her over on her back. "But I want payment in advance."

"No problem" Lavender grinned. "Your room or mine."

_**Meanwhile in other parts of the castle…**_

"Fuck Finnegan! Who knew you were this talented. Are all Irish blokes this good."

Seamus stood up and brushed off his knees.

"Of course Malfoy" he smirked. "But I have more talents than just this one."

"Well," he grinned as he straightened his robes "I guess we'll just have to see won't we."

_**Ok…how was that. Did you like that last part or did I make your stomachs turn a little more…lol. Oh well. I already have the idea for the next chapter. One more and then the game begins….Let me know what you think!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for those who have continued to read the series. This is the last chapter leading up to when this part of the game officially begins. Keep the reviews coming. I read all of them. I enjoy all of your comments. If you want a reply to your review, just let me know. I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

Harry and Ginny rounded the corner into the common room to find Ron, Hermione, Neville, Parvati, Dean, and Lavender huddled in the corner of the room. As they got nearer they heard Dean shout,

"No Bloody Way!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he sat on the couch pulling Ginny into his lap.

"I was just telling Dean here about the conversation 'Mione and I had with Dumbledore earlier. He basically gave us permission to play our little game with no interference from Filch or any of the other professors."

"Are you sure you heard him right Ron?" Ginny couldn't believe it. "You know how you get sometimes. Maybe you just misunderstood him."

"Back me up here Hermione." Ron nudged her. "I may be thick sometimes, but we all know you don't get things wrong. Am I joking or not?"

"He's right guys. Dumbledore pulled us into an empty classroom. At first I was scared that maybe he knew about last night's game and that we were in big trouble. I was half right. He _did_ know about the game."

"Shit" Neville hissed.

"Oh fuck. We're screwed!" Harry moaned.

"Later tonight maybe" Ginny whispered.

Ron jumped up. "I heard that little sis and there will be none of that!"

Harry ducked his head behind Ginny to hide, while she on the other hand just rolled her eyes.

Hermione slapped his arm.

"Sit down Ron or it will apply to you too."

Ron slumped back into the chair he was sitting in, sending a not so friendly glare at his sister and best friend.

"As I was saying" Hermione continued, "I was right about him knowing, but so wrong about him being mad. He actually thought it was funny. He figured we deserved to have some entertainment and promised to help us out tonight."

"Yeah," Ron added, apparently in a better mood all of a sudden, "Did you guys know all the professors actually had a bet going about when 'Mione and I would get together?"

It suddenly got quiet as the others around the couple in question looked from one to the other.

Realization suddenly dawned on Ron.

"So who won?" He asked them

Neville slowly raised his hand. "I did."

"Yeah well…congratulations."

"Oh please!" Hermione huffed. "Back to the original point of the conversation here please? As I was saying, Dumbledore even went as far as to give us the password to a certain professor's private quarters."

Now it was Harry's turn to shout, "No Bloody Way!"

"Yes bloody way!" Ron countered nodding his head, "We now have to password to the inner cave of the greasy bat of the dungeons."

Shock had settled upon the players of the game momentarily as full impact of Ron and Hermione's conversation with Dumbledore started to sink in.

"This is so _not_ good for Snape." Lavender commented.

"But _very_ good for us" Ginny grinned evilly.

"Wait a second," Parvati broke in. "Why exactly do we need Snape's password?"

All eyes feel back on Ron. He held his hands up in defense.

"Don't look at me. It's Hermione's idea."

They all looked back to her.

"I'm not telling yet. Just know that it's part of the hunt."

"If this hunt thing involves Snape, I might have to reconsider." Dean cringed.

"What's there to reconsider mate." Harry asked. "Think about it. We get to do something humiliating to Snape…" His gaze shifted back to Hermione "At least I hope it's humiliating to him?"

Hermione grinned and nodded. Looking back to Dean, Harry continued.

"Consider it payback for all the shit he's put us through all these years."

"Well when you put it that way," Dean high fived Harry, "Sign me up!"

"Ok" Ginny was talking now, "I was wondering something. How are we going to prove that we've done everything? I'm gonna want proof that you've done the things Harry and I have thought up."

"How about we take a truth serum of some kind?" Neville suggested.

"I thought about that," Hermione said "But I'm not sure. I want something that I can see as proof."

"I know!" Ginny jumped off of Harry's lap. "We take pictures! We can borrow some of Collin's cameras. He has enough of them. Each team has to take a picture of everything!"

"That's great Ginny!" Lavender clapped.

"There's only one problem though." She realized as she plopped back down on Harry.

"What's that love?" he asked.

"Collin is so anal about his cameras. There's no way he is going to let us use them."

"There has to be some way?" Ron moaned.

"How about we bribe him?" Parvati suggested.

"Or…" Lavender wiggled her eyebrows, "we could use our "womanly charms" on him. Flirt a little. Get to him that way."

"Wait a sec!" Dean interjected. "I don't know if I want you using your "womanly charms" as you call them on anyone else but me."

Lavender crawled seductively from the place she was sitting at on the floor to Dean. Sliding her arms up his legs, being careful to graze him where she knew he would like it.

"You know I wouldn't really mean it sweetie" she cooed. "It's for the good of the game. Besides, you know you're the only man that I mean it truthfully for. Please baby?"

Dean couldn't resist her.

"Alright." He conceded.

Neville, Ron and Harry all looked at one another knowingly. The each raised one hand in the air, made a swooshing motion, and said in unison, "Whipped!"

They all laughed.

"Fuck off" Dean muttered.

"Don't worry about it Dean," Ginny assured him. "Lavender can try all she wants to, but fortunately for you, Collin doesn't swing his bat that way if you know what I mean."

Everyone caught the meaning of that statement.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yup." Ginny confirmed. "He told me so last term. I caught him eyeing Harry here."

Harry cringed. "You're not serious are you?"

"Oh stop that." Ginny swatted at him. "I confronted him. At first he denied it, but then I told him I knew the truth because that was the way that _I_ looked at Harry. He admitted it and went on to ask me if I wanted to join the club."

"What club?' Neville asked.

"The official Hogwarts chapter of the "Gay Admirer's of The Boy who lived" fanclub."

Harry groaned while the others laughed. Ron was laughing so hard he fell of his chair holding his stomach.

"Are you serious? That club actually exists?"

"Oh yeah," Ginny chuckled "As of the first of the year it was 18 members strong."

Ron roared with laughter even more.

"Ha ha everyone." Harry muttered. He was clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it Harry. It's not big deal." Ginny was trying to comfort him all the while trying to hold in her own ever growing laughter.

"Wait a sec." Hermione insisted. "Did you say official _Hogwarts_ chapter? Does that mean what I think it does?"

Ginny nodding, knowing exactly where Hermione was going with the question.

"What are you getting at Hermione?" Parvati asked. "What's it mean."

"It means" Hermione started "that there're more than one of those fan clubs in existence."

"Bloody Hell!" Harry threw his head back.

Ginny continued. "He said well obviously I didn't fit the "gay" part of the membership, but for me, they would make an exception. I politely declined."

"So Harry can use his "womanly ways" then to get the camera." Dean suggested.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed.

"No fucking way!" Harry insisted.

"Oh come on." Ginny said. "It's ok for Lavender to do it, but not you? Talk about the double standard."

"You know there is a difference Gin." Harry growled.

"I don't care about the difference mate." Ron interjected. "All I know is that we need those cameras and it sounds like he's not going to give them up to just anyone. We all know that you don't play for that "side of the team", but can't you just maybe practice a little?"

Ron, Neville and Dean roared with laughter once more.

"Come on hun. I'll make you a deal." Ginny offered. "You get the cameras from Collin and I will…" she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

Harry's eyes got wide. His smile got even wider. Harry looked like a kid on Christmas mourning.

"Promise?" He begged.

"Oh yeah. I promise." Ginny assured him.

"Alright" Harry conceded. "Where is he?"

As if right on cue, the portrait hole opened and in walked Collin Creavy. Harry took one last look at his friends before heading toward his target.

"Way to take one for the team!" Ron yelled

Giving Ron the universal hand gesture, Harry moved to where Collin was standing by the notice board. The other players of the game couldn't quite make out what Harry was saying to younger student, but whatever it was must have been good because the next thing they knew, Collin took off up to the sixth year boy's dormitory with flushed cheeks and a spring in his step. Harry made his way back to the group.

"So..?" Ron asked.

"We got them. Cameras for each couple plus his promised to develop the pictures right away with utmost discretion."

"Great!" Hermione smiled.

"So how did you get him to agree to it?' Lavender asked.

It was Harry's turn to blush.

"I promised him an exclusive interview for the club's newsletter, an official endorsement of Collin as the club's President, and an autographed picture of me shirtless that he gets to take himself."

Once again, laughter was heard around the room.

"You so owe me big time for this." He pointed at Ginny.

"Don't worry. It will be worth it." She purred.

"Enough already!" Ron gagged.

"Grow up!" Ginny scolded.

"So" Hermione directed as she stood up. "Let's all meet back here at 9:00 tonight. Have your lists ready. This will be fun!"


End file.
